Easy Betrayal
by disturbed-demon-gurl
Summary: chapter 10 is up a SessKagome angst story, If you want a happy ending don't read this, The wish is made, Kikyou is back, Sesshoumaru has tooken Kagome, and Inuyasha is in danger. Fun Fun Fun.....
1. Makings of a wish

Now for those of you out there who are currently reading my Unseen love story This is the story that I was telling you about in chapter 20 ok. I hope that I can do a good job on this story and not mess it up like that one. *looks at unseen love story* I guess I need to learn to become a better writer. That I do. = ^.^ = -- that me in kitty form. ^.^ Any way I will get on with the story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Devil: Well here I go again I just had to write this story it was starting to bother me that I didn't start it.  
  
Ulys: Ya well you just started a new Rorouni Kenshin fic isn't that enough?  
  
Devil: No!!   
  
Ulys: Why not? 0_0  
  
Devil: Because it isn't a Inuyasha story and I can't make Sesshoumaru and Kagome fall in love in that story. ^_^  
  
Ulys: Ya you just get to torture Kenshin and Kaoru in that story.  
  
Devil: *eye twitches* What did you just say.  
  
Ulys: *gulps* Uuu… Nothing  
  
Devil: *chasing ulys around with wooden stick.* Well Ja Ne enjoy the new story  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and placed the small round purple jewel in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha I know that it was my fault that the Shikon was broken but now I want you to have it." She shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"Just make your wish carefully; we both know that the Shikon is a evil thing if used for self gain."   
  
"Keh Kagome don't worry about it, even if I did use it for myself you wouldn't know about it, you will be long gone back in your own time."   
  
Kagome stood there not moving trying to comprehend what Inuyasha had just said.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha I thought…." Kagome stood there staring at inuyasha waiting for him to say that he was sorry that everything was going to be ok, but he didn't he just turn to look at the rest of the group.  
  
"Miroku come here and help me with the well, I don't want her trying to come back after I make my wish"   
  
Miroku hesitated a little but the glare that he got from Inuyasha was enough to make him walk over there.  
  
Kagome stood there and watched at inuyasha and miroku cut down several large tree's and placed them beside the well.  
  
Sango glanced to her side at the Tai-Youkia that was standing next to her, as her stared at Inuyasha and miroku.  
  
She still couldn't figure out why he was still here but didn't want to ask him for fear of losing her head.  
  
Over the last few months of searching for the few remaining shards the Demon lord had help a lot more, He had even traveled with them for a while after Kagome made him promise not to try to harm anyone in the group or try and take testsusaiga, and Inuyasha was made to promise that he would not try to kill his brother or half brother as they would both say.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood watching all of this happening; He had not left after the death of the evil hanyou because he was curious to see what his stupid basterd half breed of a brother was going to wish for.  
  
Even if he wasn't to keen on the idea of Inuyasha getting the Shikon because who know what would happen if he wished to become a full blooded youkie, But he wasn't about to argue with the young miko named Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to the miko as she stood there watching as Inuyasha talked with Miroku, Properly about the Shikon, She was standing there with her arms laying limply by her side.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her a little longer, Yes she was human but he had learned that she isn't like most humans, She was strong, brave, smart, and she didn't like to be pushed around by people but most of all he had learned that once you got her trust and break it you would probably never get it back and if you did you would have to work very hard to get it back.  
  
"No Inuyasha I don't think that it very wise you make that kind of wish, What do you think will happen to Kagome-sama?, No I don't think that is very wise at all."  
  
Inuyasha huffed at miroku and turned he head to glare at kagome, Who was currently sitting with sago by the well.  
  
"I don't care what happens to that wench as long as I get to be with Kikyou again I don't care at all."   
  
Miroku's eyes widened a little at Inuyasha's statement. "You can't really mean that can you, I mean she loves you with all of her heart and your willing to give that all up to be with a walking corps made of grave soil, bones, and magic?"  
  
Inuyasha turned back to miroku and growled, "Don't ever speak of kikyou like that again if you value your life monk."  
  
Miroku backed away from Inuyasha slowly till he was a safe distance from the enraged Hanyou then he turned to go speak with Kagome and sango.  
  
"So you think that he doesn't want you here even as a friend?" Kagome nodded her head sadly too ashamed to look up at her friend.  
  
"oh Kagome-chan I'm sure that he still wants to be your friend, he just doesn't want you to get hurt."   
  
Sesshoumaru who was standing not to far behind Kagome having heard Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation decided to join in on there's.   
  
"Do believe that you are wrong exterminator." Sango looked up at Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to Kagome like he did most of the time when he traveled with the group, He had always said she smelled the best out of all the groups companions and that sitting next to her made it easy for him to block out the other smells.  
  
"What do you mean Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome looked over at the demon sitting next to her.  
  
"What I mean is that Inuyasha has plans of his own that don't involve you miko." Sesshoumaru watched as her face fell and her eyes glazed a bit with anger and sadness.  
  
"How do you know this Sesshoumaru-sama, I haven't heard anything on what he planes on doing yet."  
  
Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if it where not for his stock mask in place instead he just answered the meaningless question.  
  
"I can hear much better than that of a human and I heard what him and monk where speaking of, and I myself have to agree with the monk, I don't see how he can chose a walking corps over the miko."  
  
Sango sucked in her breath when he said that Inuyasha had chosen a walking corps over kagome, witch she already knew was kikyou.  
  
"Oh kagome I'm so sorry." Sango began but was cut off by miroku walking up.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on over here? Why does Kagome-sama look so sad?"  
  
Sango glared up at him but didn't speak, Kagome just sat there starring at the ground, and Sesshoumaru glared at the monk for disturbing there 'little talk'.  
  
"Alright since no one will tell me I will just ask Kagome-sama myself." Miroku sat down by kagome and turned to face her.  
  
"So Kagome-sama what is wrong with you, why do you look so sad?" Kagome sat there unmoving as she continued to stare at the ground by her feet.  
  
Miroku opened his moth to ask again but was cut off by Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
"She has learned of what Inuyasha plans to do with the Shikon, or who he plans on using it for."  
  
Miroku went deathly pale and looked at Kagome, "Kagome-sama I'm sorry I had no Idea"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with dark grey-blue eyes, "Well now you do".  
  
Ok that is that for this chapter I hope that you like it and If you do click on the pretty purple button and tell me all about it ok. I'm sorry that I had to end it here but My mom was getting mad at me for being on the computer so I'm sorry I will try to update soon enough ok. Well Ja ne =^.^= Devil =^.^=  
  
Easy Betrayal Part one…… Done on July 22, 2003  
  
Hey I think that i figured out what was wrong but I'm not sure. I'm sorry if the spacing in this chapter is a little funky but I did it in notepad a second time and well you know how it goes. hehe I hope you like it. 


	2. Wishes

Oop you know what I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter hehe. Sorry. Ok here I am back and ready for some more action. 0_o Well that didn't sound all that good but anyway I'm surprised that I'm updating so soon. Wow it is scaring me. Hehe I'll tell you what if you all want me to try to update this story once a day then you better get to clicking on that little purple button and tell me all about how you love/hate my story. ^.^   
  
Devil: *gasping for breath* Well that was a work out, who would have even thought a turtle could run so fast?  
  
Ulys: Let me case you around with a stick laughing like a mad man and see how fast you run. *rubs bump on head*  
  
Devil: No that is ok I'm doing just fine sitting here Typing on the computer, Oh by the way I invited a few people over for the story.  
  
Ulys: *rises eye brow* and who are these few people.  
  
Devil: I don't have to tell you; after all you are my muse.  
  
Ulys: Fine say your own disclaimer.   
  
Devil: 0_0 what no I need you to do that.  
  
Ulys: Why?  
  
Devil: So that I can talk to all my fans. ^_^  
  
Ulys: u_u' what fans?  
  
Devil: What!!?? Did you just say….  
  
Ulys: I better get this over with before I'm too hurt to talk, Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or any of the charters.  
  
Devil: That's Devil Too you.  
  
Ulys: Ja Ne enjoy the story...  
  
Devil: Noo wai…..  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome a little longer before speaking, "I'm sorry Kagome but I tried to tell him that making that wish would hurt you."  
  
Kagome raised her hand to stop miroku from continuing, "It is alright Miroku, If that is what he wants then that is what he will get."  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at her, this was not the Kagome they both knew this kagome seemed like she was giving up hope, Like she didn't care any more, Witch is just how she was feeling at this point in time.  
  
Kagome stood and gestured for Sesshoumaru to stand too, Sesshoumaru stood along side kagome and gave her a 'what-do-you-want' Kind of look. Kagome just shook her head and nodded towards Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to see Inuyasha holding and Shikon and speaking to himself, he raised a brow at him but didn't say anything, after all him did think his brother was an idiot for more than one reason.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood as well, both looking at kagome for any sign that she need to be comforted, She just looked at them with sad grey-blue eyes and walked over to Inuyasha, the rest of them followed.  
  
"Inuyasha it is time to make your wish." Inuyasha looked up from the jewel in his hand to the young miko that had spoken to him.  
  
"Feh since when did you become my boss wench, I will make the wish when I'm damned good and ready."  
  
Kagome fisted her hands to her side to keep from loosing her temper, 'Calm down Kaogme, Don't let him get to you, Just breath in and out, good now smile and tell him to make the fucking wish already.'  
  
Inuyasha watched as kagome fisted her hands at her sides and swallowed, Over the last few years of hunting for the shards she had come from a 15 year old girl who couldn't hardly hold her own in battle, to a 19 year old girl who could almost beat him, She could quiet beat him, but man did she make him sore for a while after wards.  
  
Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by kagome speaking, "Inuyasha will you please make your wish, I for one want to go home and I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama feels just the same."  
  
Kagome looked over to her left at the TaiYoukia to see if she was correct, He didn't move or say anything but she had a feeling that her words held true.  
  
Inuyasha huffed a little, "If he wants to leave then he can leave no one is stopping him."  
  
He looked over at the well and a smile graced his features, "As for you, you will be leaving soon enough."  
  
Sesshoumaru who was standing closest to kagome felt her Ki go up at that statement, "Inuyasha do not push my limits I'm not in the mood today, you and I both know that I can hurt you bad enough with out my miko energy, DO NOT make me use it today."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her one more time before closing his eyes and raising to Shikon no tama to his heart.  
  
Everyone held there breath as Inuyasha raised the jewel to his heart, Well everyone that is except for Sesshoumaru.  
  
' I wish upon the Shikon no tama for my one and only true love, Kikyou's soul to be reborn into her body, and That the miko Kagome go back to her own time where ever that maybe.'  
  
The jewel began to glow a bright pink color and slowing spread till it engulfed the entire group and the surrounding area, Then everything went black……….  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__------___-__-----_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_---_--___  
  
Ok I know that this chapter is short but hey what can I say I had a hard time thinking of what the wish should be and well that is what I came up with. So now remember if you want another chapter tomorrow you will push the pretty purple button now won't you…. Ja ne ^.^ Devil^.^ 


	3. Review responses

Hello's peoples I just thought that I would do some reviews responses while I sit here and wait for my mom to get home. (Who would have thought living in Sturgis, SD would be so boring?) Well anyway here are the responses ok.   
  
Diana: I'm glad that you think that it is a good story, and to tell you the truth I don't know what the boxes and random letters are, It isn't just my story that is like that.  
  
Flare: Glade you love it and look I did update hehe. I know that there is something wrong with the typing and I'm trying to fix it but every thing I do doesn't work so I don't know, Some one will have to contact FF.net and tell the server peoples about it.  
  
Saria: You know it is very hard to write a good story when people think that they do thing like that on purpose I DID NOT make the funky writing's and If I could change it I would ok.  
  
MysticalAngel: Hehe I'm glade that you think my story is great. *smiles* It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside you know that? *hits Inu* and that is for being a jerk just like MD said.  
  
Katzztar: Yes it is a selfish wish on his part, and I know that the jewel will not vanish and I know that it is connected with her, and Yes the jewel will allow this wish to happen but you will just have to wait for me to answer on your last comment it will ruin the next part of the story for all the good reader's out there. ^.^  
  
Sunstar-1217: hehe I Updated soon and yes I love Sess/Kagome to, I don't know about a lemon anytime in the near future in fact It will be a little while before we get to the Sesshoumaru and Kaogme relationship, I have to make this slow so that you can all get the good parts of the story, I'm afraid that kagome will be going through a lot of pain and lonlyness before I bring sessy to the rescue I mean come on this is a angst/Romance story after all. n_n'   
  
Well that's that talk to you all next chapter (witch if everything goes well will be tomarrow) don't forget to review ok. Ja ne ^_^Devil^_^ 


	4. Choices

Well here I am again back and ready for this chapter. I'm jamn' out to Disturbed. ^_^ for those of you who have read my pen name you can guess where I got the idea for it. I've like that band for a while now. But back to the story. I'm so happy that I've been getting reviews about my story. I figured out what was wrong and went back and fixed all the chapters so there is no more funny letters and boxes. Well now on with the story. ^_^  
  
Devil: and then he kissed her.   
  
Ulys: Wow really I didn't think he had it in him. 0_0  
  
Devil: *looks at all the readers* Oh sorry bout that I was just telling Ulys what I had planned in the next chapter of Unseen Love. ^_^  
  
Ulys: Mann that is going to be a good chapter, I know I don't want to miss it. ^.^  
  
Devil: Well since where in this story I will get on with chapter, I promise this one will be longer than the last one ok.  
  
Ulys: Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or the gang, she is only having fun making a Fanfiction.  
  
Devil: Grrr how many times do I got to tell ya it's Devil to you not D.D.G (short for Disturbed Demon Gurl.)  
  
Ulys: I know that but I have to say that for the disclaimer now don't I, or they wouldn't get it now would they.  
  
Devil: That's what they get for being baka's *gets hit by rotten fruit from readers* Ok Ok calm down I will put up the chapter now.  
  
Ulys: Ja Ne and enjoy the story.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
' I wish upon the Shikon no tama for my one and only true love, Kikyou's soul to be reborn into her body, and That the miko Kagome go back to her own time where ever that maybe.'  
  
The jewel began to glow a bright pink color and slowing spread till it engulfed the entire group and the surrounding area, Then everything went black……….  
  
THIS CHAPTER:   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked a few times so that he could see, and when he could he felt a blush rise to his cheeks, floating there in mid-air was a very NUDE kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha went to take a step forward but something caught his eye and he turned to come face to……back with a nude kagome, "What the hell why is she still here?" Inuyasha asked to no one, that is why he about had a heart attack when he was answered.  
  
"She is here because the wish you have made will not be grantued unless we find some way to solve this." The woman who had just come out of thin air waved a hand towards both girls.  
  
"What's there to solve, give kikyou back her soul and send kagome back to her own time?" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
The woman shook her head before she spoke, "It's not that easy Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha at the sound of his named looked at the lady, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know a lot of things about you, but right now is not the time to talk about that, the miko." She waved a hand at kikyou, "and the priestess." She waved her other hand towards kagome, "Share the same soul and because of that I can not make your wish come true."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Kagome is not a priestess, she is just a stupid shard detector." Inuyasha watch as the woman's Ki rose and swirled around her.  
  
"Do not speak of the priestess that way if you wish to stay in the realm of the living." Inuyasha gulped a little, "So why don't you just give Kikyou the soul and Kagome a different one."  
  
The woman glared at him before answering, "Because the soul of the priestess is connected with the Shikon no tama and there for she can not be separated from her soul.  
  
" Why can't you just give the jewel to Kikyou then." That was it the woman had had enough of the insulet pup.  
  
"because she is not the Priestess or Guardian of the Shikon, and there fore she can not have the jewel or the priestess's soul, and further more the Shikon would not allow that to happen it has spent to much time inside the young guardian."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and looked at Kikyou's still body, "So what do we do about kikyou."  
  
The woman walked up and stood next to Inuyasha, "You have two choices." Inuyasha turned to look at the woman, as did she to him.  
  
"One you can just forget about wishing her back to life and let her body die." Inuyasha growled at that choice, the woman held up her hand to silence him, "Or I can give her a new soul but she will not remember you or anything else of her past life."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her puzzled, "So she would be just like a child and have to learn every thing again." The woman shook her head, "No she would know how to eat, walk, dress, talk, and every thing else like that all's she wouldn't know is the people around her, she would only know her self and me."  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at her, "Why you?" the woman chuckled at the inu-hanyou, "Because she will need some sort of memory or she would go crazy, so there for I will be her memory of a mother, but she will have no memory of a father."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in understanding, "I guess I will make choice two, but can I ask you something?" the woman looked at him for a second before nodding, "Can I pick a name for her?"  
  
The only laughed and nodded her head, "Yes what would you like her name to be?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment before answering, "I want her name to be Usha, It seems quite fitting in this situation don't you think, I mean after all this will be a new dawning."  
  
The woman smiled at Inuyasha before walking up to Kikyou's body or better yet Usha's body, "Yes I think it is quite fitting Inuyasha." The woman raised her hands above the body of Usha and chanted a few words, a few moments later you could see what part of Kagome's soul that was left in Usha started to rise from her body and towards Kagome's.  
  
"Now tell me Inuyasha what is it you wish Usha to be?" Inuyasha looked at the woman puzzled, she sighed, "What do you want her race to be?" Inuyasha made a silent 'oh' with his lips before he spoke up, "Can you make her an Inu-Hanyou like me." The woman nodded.  
  
Inuyasha watched on as the woman restored a soul into Usha's body, her hair grew out till it was almost touching the ground, and it turned from raven back to a deep blue color, her humanoid nails grew out into thick Inu-Hanyou nails along with the one's on her feet.  
  
Her body became more shapely and the curves of her breast grew to the perfect size not to big but not to small, He couldn't see the color of her eyes for they were still closed but he couldn't wait till her saw them.  
  
The woman lowered her hands from usha's body and turned to look at inuyasha, "you wish is now granted young Inu-Hanyou, and my you and Usha, who's name means dawn have a good life together forever."  
  
Inuyasha moved his gaze from Usha to Kagome, "but what about her isn't she supposed to be back in her own time?" The woman nodded, "So why isn't she?"  
  
"She belongs in your world Inuyasha not in the future, she was only born there so that her soul would have time to recover from being in the miko Kikyou, you do know how long it took to cleans the tainted part of the soul in witch kikyou made when she killed you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head 'No', " Well it took me a good five hundred years to do that, and since I had to work so long on the soul I didn't have time to work on the body, so now if you will be so kind as to leave with your new companion I would like to start working on her body before her kit gets to worried about her."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked up the still nude form of usha and removed the top part of his fire rat Kimono and placed it around her then took her in his arms, "I'm ready to go back." The woman didn't even look back, the last thing Inuyasha saw before he blacked out was Kagome start to shine with White light.  
  
(A/N: Now wouldn't it be evil of me to stop right here? Ulys: Yes it would so don't do it. Devil: Don't worry I won't I want to know what happens next just like all my fans. Ulys; *rolls eyes* Like I said what fans.)  
  
When Inuyasha was gone the woman set to work to finish kagome's body, or as she called her 'priestess' the woman raised her hands above kagome's still body and began to chant like she had to usha's body but this chant was different it was more complex.  
  
Slowly Kagome's shoulder length raven hair grew longer till it about touched the ground a lot like usha's hair except hers stayed black, her finger nails grew a little but not to a youkia's length, and her eye color changed from a grey-blue to a deep green.  
  
The woman stopped in her chanting for a second to look over Kagome's body she shook her head and raised her hands again, this time she chanted a different spell and kagome's body changed but not too much, She gave kagome a few more curves and softer tone of skin much like sesshoumaru's, Her breast's didn't change much just maybe a size.  
  
That done the woman pulled the Shikon out of her inner robes and placed it on kagome's side, slowly the Shikon molded back into her side, Kagome glowed a light pink color for a moment then shimmered into silver then faded out.  
  
"Good bye young priestess and may your journey be easy." With that the woman sent kagome back to the realm of the living.  
  
_______________________________________ -----------------------------------------  
  
Well there you go that is the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it and If you did review and tell me all about it ok. ^_^ See I told you this chapter would be longer. And forgive me for my bad grammer and spelling ok. I will update soon I promise. Oh by the way is my Kikyou Idea orginal or what I've never read a story where her body gets reincarnated but not the soul. ^_^ I don't like Kikyou but I needed her in the story but she couldn't remember anything and giving her amneya would just be to easy. So that is how I got that Idea Well I better go before I get into some trouble or something. Ja Ne - Devil 


	5. Wakeing up

Hello there people's how is every one doing? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I wasn't feeling to well and so I didn't feel like writing more on this story. But now I'm back and ready with a whole new chapter that I am. ^.^x sorry I know this is a Inuyasha story but I like Rurouni Kenshin too you know.  
  
Devil: My head hurts.  
  
Ulys: *hiding stick behind back* I wonder why, Maybe you shouldn't stay out all night huh?  
  
Devil: *rubbing head* Ya I know but still…..I feel like I was hit with something.  
  
Ulys: *still hiding stick* Hmm maybe it's just you.  
  
Devil: *pulls out laptop* Ya maybe but I better start on this chapter who knows what all my fans will do if I don't get this chapter out.  
  
Ulys: For the last time, What fans. u_u'  
  
Devil: Grrr.. shut up I have fans.  
  
Ulys: Sure you do, anyway Disturbed demon gurl does not own inuyasha or any of the charaters.  
  
Devil: That's devil to you.  
  
Ulys: *sigh* sometimes I worry for her.  
  
Devil: *hitting Ulys with stick she just found on floor* Shut up you stupid muse, *looks at all the readers* Ja ne and enjoy the story.  
  
^.~  
  
Miroku groaned and sat up rubbing his head, "What in the seven hells was that?" Miroku jumped a little when he was answered.  
  
"I think that it was the Shikon no tama miroku." Miroku looked over to see a sitting sesshoumaru who looked like he had just got over a hang over, 'makes me wonder what I look like'.  
  
Miroku heard a whimper next to him and looked down to see a slowly waking Sango, "Sango-sama are you ok." Sango opened her eyes and met the worried gaze of miroku, "Ya I'm ok I just have a head ache." Sango put a hand on her head to try and stop the pounding in it as she looked around.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha, and Kagome?" Miroku frowned a little, Sango gasped, "You don't think she…she is back in her time do you?"  
  
"I don't know Sango-sama I don't know." Miroku stood and offered a hand to sango who took it and stood next to the monk.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru-sama can you smell them any where near by?" Miroku watched as the TaiYoukia raised his head a little and sniffed the air.  
  
"I can smell Inuyasha and another person near by." He paused and took another sniff of the air, "and I can smell Kagome-sama some where near them."  
  
Miroku nodded his head and grabbed his staff, Sango breathed a sigh of relief, and Sesshoumaru just stood there watching them.  
  
"Can you lead us to them please Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked as she walked over to the TaiYoukia.  
  
"I can." Was all he said to her as she stopped next to him with her huge boomerang swung over her shoulder.   
  
"Will you?" Miroku also came to stand next to the youkia lord, "I will." Sesshoumaru turned and started walking towards to tree's of the forest trusting that the two group member's would follow.  
  
^.~  
  
Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Man what a trip, you would think goddesses would be nicer to people, or what ever that lady was." He turned to look at the sleeping Hanyou in his arms.  
  
"She still looks like Kikyou, just a little different, a little nicer, less serious." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath of air and waited, he could smell his brother and the other two member's of the group miroku and sango approaching and fast.  
  
"Inuyasha where is Kagome-chan, what did you do to her?" Inuyasha growled, "I don't know where that stupid wench is and I didn't do anything to her.  
  
Miroku raised a brow at Inuyasha and Sango gave him a death glare, "So who may I ask is in your arms Inuyasha?" Miroku asked giving him a 'Do-I-look-like-I'm-stupid' kind of look.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the hanyou in his arms and shifted her so that the rest of the group could see her, "This is Kikyou, or now should I say Usha." Sango gasped and miroku got even more confused.  
  
"How could you do that to Kagome-chan Inuyasha she love's you with all of her heart, then you just go and get with her past self, what kind of friend are you." Sango yelled at him.  
  
Inuyasha growled and stood up, "I know she loves me Sango but I just don't feel that way for her, and I didn't just go and get with her past self." Sango raised a brow, and Inuyasha sighed, "It's a long story Sango and right now I don't feel like telling it."  
  
Miroku decided to speak up now, "So that is Kikyou but now her name is Usha?" Inuyasha shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Well then tell us what happened." Inuyasha sighed again and briefly went over what happened in the realm in between.  
  
"So Kagome-sama has all of her soul back then, and Kikyou I mean Usha now has a new soul?" Sango asked a little doubtful, "Ya that is about right Sango." Inuyasha said.  
  
"So where is Kagome-sama now?" Miroku looked around the clearing as he spoke, Inuyasha just shrugged, "I don't know the last I saw of her was right before that strange lady sent me back here; she was saying something about fixing her body or something like that."  
  
Sesshoumaru spoke up, "She is not to far from here, If you would like I could go and get her for you?" Sesshoumaru turned to look at Sango, "Sure Sesshoumaru-sama if you would please go and get her I…We would appreciate it a lot."  
  
Inuyasha huffed, Miroku nodded, and Sango stood looking a him, "I will retune shortly." With that Sesshoumaru turned and walked away soon fadeing into the shadows of the forest that surrounded them.  
  
"I hope she is ok." Sango said a little after Sesshoumaru disappeared from sight, Miroku who had been looking in the same direction as Sesshoumaru had gone turned his head to look at Sango, "I'm sure she is fine Sango-sama." Sango nodded and sat down to wait for Sesshoumaru as did Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked past a few more tree's before he came to a small and I mean very small clearing in between a few trees there laying on her back hair spread out all around her in a curtain of raven black lyed a very nude Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru swallowed and walked up to her, 'I'm glade I'm not a human.'   
  
^.~ _______________________________________________ ^.~x   
  
Ok That is that for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry it is short but I still don't feel all the well so I didn't write to much on it, I hope that you want to see the next chapter because if you do then you better send me a review or you will never see what happens next in this story, Ku ku ku ku ku. *cough* Sorry bout that. Sorry for the cliffy but I just couldn't resist it. Ja ne. ~Disturbed demon gurl~ 


	6. To Make a New Start

Hello I'm back and ready for a new chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long but hey you got to give me a break I do have a life you know. ^_^ Well now on with the story alright.  
  
Devil: I don't feel so good.  
  
Ulys: That is what you get for eating all that candy today.  
  
Devil: Shut up or I won't do this chapter.  
  
Ulys: Ok ok calm down and drink some tea or something.  
  
Devil: *drinking tea* Now on with the story.  
  
Ulys: Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or any of the other cast members.  
  
Devil: Except you. ^_^  
  
Ulys: u_u' Yes except me.  
  
******************** ****************** ***************** **************  
  
Easy Betrayal chapter four: To make a new start.  
  
Sesshoumaru removed the top part of his outer kimono and placed it over the nude body of kagome before bending over and picking her up with ease.  
  
He turned and started on his way back to where the rest of the group was still waiting, on the way back sesshoumaru studied the young miko in his arms.  
  
Her face seemed a little thinner and more defined and her lips where also a bit plumper, he moved his eyes from her face to go over the rest of her body.  
  
He noticed her chest had grown some and that her body had become shapelier, she also appeared to have grown about a half a foot taller, now she stood to about the bottom of his chin.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked her over one more time before growling to him self, 'Damn human wench why did she have to become so.' he stopped and blinked a few times and looked back down at the girl, no woman in his arms, "So perfect." He softly whispered to himself.  
  
Blinking a few more times Sesshoumaru started to walk again, 'Yes she is perfect, yet I wonder still how Inuyasha is going to react to the way she looks now? Will he still want the miko turned hanyou usha? Or will her now fancy the young miko in my arms?'  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, 'I don't think she will have him after what he said to her, Why do I even care, Still I wonder what will come of this.'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up and found himself a few paces away from the clearing in witch the group was settled in waiting for his return.  
  
Sango looked up as the Youkia lord walked into the clearing with a nude Kagome in his arms, well she would have been nude if not for Sesshoumaru's white outer kimono top, witch hung loosely from her shoulder's exposing the soft creamy skin of her shoulder to all who cared to look.  
  
Sango stood and walked over to the TaiYoukia, "Why is she naked?" Sango asked with worry shining in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the Youkia exterminator, "I do not know this is how I found her." Sango's eyes grew wide, "You don't think that she was." He voice trailed off and she raised a hand to her mouth as if she had just said her mother was a whore.  
  
"I don't think so Sango-sama if she where then I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama would have smelt it on her." Miroku stood and walked over to look Kagome over as her said this.  
  
"And besides she looks in to good of shape for that to have happened." Miroku flashed Sango and reassuring smile, witch made her blush and look away.  
  
Inuyasha stood with the still nude Usha that was currently wrapped in his red outer Kimono top much like kagome was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's, the only difference was kagome's legs and much of her shoulders and thighs were exposed not leaving much to the imagination.  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha as he came to stand next to him with usha in his arms, "Perhaps you know why Kagome-sama is naked?" Inuyasha nodded, "The lady who was in the realm in between had them both there naked and just hanging in mid air like some item for sale."  
  
Miroku got a dreamy look on his face, Sango blushed and turned to look a bush, sesshoumaru raised a brow, and Inuyasha 'fehed'  
  
"So now what are we going to do with the wench, I for one don't want her hanging around and ruining mine and usha'a life." Sango looked over at her friend with wide eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha how can you say that about Kagome-Chan? She had been nothing but caring and loving for you since as long as I can remember." Inuyasha shrugged like it was nothing.  
  
Sango was about to yell at him some more but Miroku cut her off, "I don't know what we are going to down with Kagome-sama but just leaving her alone is not an option." Inuyasha huffed and sat down cross legged with usha still in his lap.  
  
"My I suggest that she stay with the old miko back in your village by the well?" Sango and Miroku looked up at the TaiYoukia that just spoke.  
  
Miroku's brows knitted together as if in deep concentration, "Yes I do believe that will work Sesshoumaru-sama and if she stay's there long enough we may be able to help her find her own house in time." Sango nodded and so did Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright then now that that is settled when are we going to be leaving to go back to the village?"  
  
Kagome stirred in Sesshoumaru's arms and opened her eyes to revel a deep forest green color, "Nani where am I?" Kagome asked as she raised her hand to hold her head, the movement made the kimono top she was wearing to open a little too much exposing most of her softly curved chest to the group.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku starred at her with wide eyes, sango blushed and turned away, and Sesshoumaru reached down and pulled it back closed.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide when she felt Sesshoumaru grab the fabric by her chest, "Sesshoumaru you Hentie what do you think you doing." Kagome stopped and grabbed her throat with wide eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her, "I Sesshoumaru am not a hentei I was merely coving your chest back up before my half brother and the monks eyes popped out of there heads."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew even wider, "Inuyasha sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit some more." Kagome panted for breath and was about to yell a few more sits but sango spoke up.  
  
"Kagome-chan your voice it's changed." Kagome looked over at her friend, "I know but how?" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and both girls looked up at him, Kagome from her place in his arms and Sango standing next to the whole in the ground that was the shape of Inuyasha.  
  
"I do believe that the woman that changed your voice was the same woman that changed your body as well." Kagome looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean changed my body as well?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, "I mean exactly that, your body has changed and according to Inuyasha it was the same woman that changed Kikyou into usha."  
  
Kagome looked down at herself threw the fabric of the kimono top, she could see the her chest had grown and the she had become more shapely, slowly she reached up her hand and fingered the soft tresses of her raven black hair, "My hair it grew." She said in awe.  
  
Sesshoumaru would have chuckled at how awed she seemed over something so small but didn't, "You have grown as while Kagome-sama, you now probably stand to about my chin."  
  
"Can you let me down so that I can see?" Kagome asked with wide green eyes, Sesshoumaru nodded and set her down, the kimono top falling around her in a flutter of white fabric before it came to rest knee length around her slim body.  
  
Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru and took a step forward then looked up that him, "May I?" Sesshoumaru gave a cert nod and Kaogme stepped closer and put her back strait against his chest, "You where right Sesshoumaru- sama I am about to your chin."  
  
Kagome turned around and gave him a friendly smile before turning and hugging Sango and then miroku, who came out of the hug with a new lump growing on his head because of his wandering hands.  
  
Kagome turned to the muttering hanyou, who had just recently pried himself off the ground from all of kagome's sit commands.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy and I hope that you are now happy with Kikyou, but I hope that we can still be friends." Kagome smiled and held a hand out to inuyasha well the other one held the front of the Kimono top closed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her hand for a moment before taking it in his own and giving it a brief shake, "and its usha now not Kikyou, Kikyou is now gone her soul in back in you and now usha has a new one." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and the still sleeping hanyou in his arms.  
  
"Alright I hope that you and usha have a good life together inuyasha and I look forward to being friends with her." Inuyasha nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it.  
  
"I hope that you two can become friends as well Kagome-chan." Kagome gave him one last smile before turning back too her friends.  
  
"Shall we go now I would like to get on some decent clothing and take a nice hot bath."  
  
Sango laughed at her friend and nodded, "Hai I could use a bath myself and I'm sure Sesshoumaru would like his Kimono top back." Kaogme blushed a little at sango's last comment.  
  
"Sesshoumaru would you mind carrying Kaogme-sama so that we can get back sooner?" Sesshoumaru nodded to Miroku and picked kagome up again.  
  
Kagome squeaked a little in surprise when Sesshoumaru picked her up and grabbed him around the neck, then after noticing she did that blushed and looked down at her lap.  
  
Sango and miroku climbed on top of the transformed Kiaria and inuyasha stood with Usha in his arms, Sesshoumaru nodded and took off in the direction of the village as the other's followed close behind.  
  
********************* ****************** ****************** *************  
  
Ok that is that for this chapter I hope that you all liked it and if you did please review I really want to know if you all like my story or not and all the reviews make me want to update soon and faster because I know I got people out there who enjoy reading my story. So do all the reader's out there a favor and review. Well sorry the chapter isn't to eventful but I will try harder for the next chapter, in witch Kagome finds out some thing about the Shikon that no one else knew and that she can't see her family ever again. Ja Ne ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~ P.S. Review or you will never find out what happens next. Ku Ku ku ku ku ku...... 


	7. Things will never be the same

Hello I'm back and ready for a new chapter. I'm so glade so many people love my story it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that it does. There will be a few tears shed in this chapter and I'm sorry for that. A big thanks too some one out there I don't remember there pen name but they gave me a really good Idea for Inuyasha and Usha's relationship to be. Well now on with the story.  
  
Devil: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy with the rally going on here and every thing.  
  
Ulys: *beating away biker guys with wooden stick* Mann you should see all the Bikes and Bikers here it unbelievable.  
  
Devil: Ya I know, but now I must get on with my story.  
  
Ulys: The Disclaimer: Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own so you no sue.  
  
Devil: ^^ that's right, So those of you out there that like Rurouni Kenshin I'm going to be starting a new one Called 'Temptation' I'm still working on the outline so when I get that done I will tell you more about it ok. And another thing there will be a delay on chapter's for 'Unseen Love' due to lack of time. Sorry peoples  
  
Ulys: Now on with the story.  
  
Devil: Ja ne readers and don't for get to review.  
  
Easy Betrayal Chapter Six: Thing will never be the same.  
  
Kagome sighed and slipped a little deeper into the warm water of the hot springs, they had made it back to Keade's a little after dark so Shippou was already asleep when the group had arrived.  
  
It didn't take long for Sango and Kagome to find all the needed things to take a bath and then depart for the springs, on the way there Inuyasha got a few Sits and Miroku got a few more bumps for trying to follow.  
  
Just before leaving the village Kagome looked back to find Inuyasha laying in a hole, an still unconscious Usha not too far away on the ground, Miroku sitting on the porch rubbing his head, and I bored looking Sesshoumaru lounging on a sitting mat next to Miroku on the porch.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and ran to catch back up with her friend, Sango was the first to reach the spring and to enter it, Kagome soon followed suite and sunk into the hot springs with a contented sigh.  
  
Sango looked over at her friend as kagome sank into the water further bringing it up to the bridge of her nose, "Hey Kagome-chan now that the jewel is back in you what do you think will happen, Do you think the well will still work or not?" it was meant to be a harmless question but it made Kagome go numb.  
  
"I don't know Sango-chan, I really don't know." Kagome shifted her body so her head was out of the water and just below her collar bone.  
  
"I hope to kami-sama that it still works I don't know what I would do if I never got to see my mom and brother again." Kagome's eyes grew wide at the hurtful expression that flashed a crossed Sango's face.  
  
"Oh Sango-chan I'm so sorry I didn't mean too..I forgot please forgive me." Sango looked over at her friend, "It is ok Kagome-chan I understand, it's just that I hope you don't have to know how it feels to lose your family like I lost mine."  
  
Kagome's eye misted over briefly before she blinked to clear it away, now was not the time to cry. "Sango if I can't get back to my own time I want you to promise me that you won't feel sorry for me."  
  
Sango snapped her head up to look at Kagome, "But kagome-chan." Kagome held up a hand to cut her off, "Sango you've been hurt enough and I don't want you to worry over me, now please promise me."  
  
Sango bowed her head and whispered, "Alright I promise." Kagome leaned forward a little, "What I didn't hear you speak up there Sango-chan." Sango sighed and looked back up, "I said I promise kagome-chan." Kagome smiled at her friend and settled back down into the water to rinse the conditioner out of her hair, Sango did the same.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.* Back At the Village*.:~*.:~*.:~  
  
"Inuyasha I think that Usha-sama is waking up." Miroku spoke as he watched the nude hanyou in front of him start to stir awake, "Move miroku I want to be the first one she sees." Inuyasha shoved miroku out of the way and plopped down in front of Usha.  
  
Miroku grumbled and moved to sit next to him, Sesshoumaru just stayed on his mat watching without much interest.  
  
Usha moaned and rolled over until she bumped into something; she stopped and opened her eyes to meet with a pair of piercing golden one's.  
  
"eekk" was all she could think of saying at the time, Inuyasha covered his ears and watched in fascination as usha stood up so fast she was all most a blur.  
  
"Where am I, Who are you people?" Usha looked from the man who seemed to be a monk to the man that was holding what looked to be dogs on his head to a man that was just sitting there watching her in amusement.  
  
"Hey you the one with the fake dog ears where am I and just who are all you people?" Usha balled her hands into fists and placed them on her hips, but had to look down when they came in contact with bare skin, "Awww where are my clothes."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at usha and glared a little, "They are not fake Dog ears and for your clothes you don't have any."  
  
Usha gaped at the strange man when he stood and let his hands fall from his ears, "They are real."  
  
Usha looked awed over his ears witch might explain why she didn't feel it when inuyasha placed the kimono top back over her slim form to cover her from the perverted eyes of miroku.  
  
Usha felt something tug at the back of her and snapped out of her stupider, "Hey what do you think you're doing mister dog ears."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her again, "I was covering you back up and as for Mister Dog ears my name is Inuyasha and I wouldn't be talking I'm not the only one around here with dog ears."  
  
Usha looked at Inuyasha completely confused, 'Inuyasha does that mean he is a demon, and what did he mean 'I'm not the only one here with dog ears.' Usha's eyes widened a little and she raised her hands to her head and there on top where two fuzzy dog ears.  
  
"Kaiyaaaa what did you people do to me."  
  
She stopped and glared at Inuyasha, "It was you.you evil Demon."  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the way she said demon. "It was not me it was that strange..." he stopped.  
  
Usha raised a brow at him, "It was that strange what?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her a little longer before answering, "It was your mother."  
  
Usha's eyes grew even wider if that was possible, "My mother would never do such a thing."  
  
She pointed a finger at him and poked his chest with it, "It was you, you evil Demon."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her finger before she could poke him again because hanyou claws where very sharp and hurt when they are being poked into your chest.  
  
"You can tell me that after you think about it and for being an evil Demon I'm neither."  
  
Usha looked at him with wide eyes," What do you mean you're neither?" Inuyasha shook his head and that is when Miroku who had been sitting there watching all of this unfold spoke up.  
  
"What he means is that he is an Inu-Hanyou just like you Usha-sama."  
  
Usha looked over at the monk, "I'm an Inu-Hanyou too?" Miroku nodded, "Wow this is just all happening so fast."  
  
Miroku nodded again then looked past her towards to forest, "Oh I see you and Kagome-sama are done with your bathes." Sango nodded as she walked onto the porch.  
  
"Usha-sama has woke up." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to where Usha and Inuyasha were standing,  
  
"I can see that Miroku." Miroku laughed sheepishly and stood as well.  
  
Kagome reached out her hand for Usha to shake, "Hi my name is Kagome." Usha pulled her hand witch Inuyasha was still holding away from his and shook Kagome's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome-sama my name is Usha."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Nice to meet you too Usha-sama and you my just call me Kagome-chan."  
  
Usha nodded, "Or course Kagome-chan and you may call me Usha-chan."  
  
Kagome nodded and then pointed to Sango, "This is Sango-chan." Usha smiled and held her hand out to Sango.  
  
"Hello Sango-chan nice to meet you." Sango reached out and shook her hand as well,  
  
"Nice to meet you too Usha-chan."  
  
Kagome pointed towards Miroku, "this is Miroku-sama." Usha bowed a little towards Miroku who did the same.  
  
"And this" Kagome pointed towards Sesshoumaru, "is Sesshoumaru-sama." Usha looked at him a little before bowing; Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod.  
  
Kagome looked back at usha, "and I'm sure you already know who Inuyasha is?" Usha smiled and bobbed her head up and down like a little kid; Kagome laughed a little and motioned for her to sit down on the mat next to the one she just sat on.  
  
"I think that we should all get some rest before tomorrow it is going to be a long day."  
  
Kagome yawned and snuggled against the wall of the small shack that Keade called home, Inuyasha 'Fehed' and picked usha up and after much yelling kicking and biting managed to take her inside, Miroku and Sango followed soon after.  
  
"Are you going to be coming in Kagome-chan or are you going to sleep out here."  
  
Kagome looked up at sango, "I will be in, in a little bit Sango-chan so you just go get some sleep."  
  
Sango nodded and went inside the shack, the bamboo cover swaying slightly with the movement.  
  
Kagome sighed and shifted so that she could look at the stars, 'How long has it been since I've had time to look at the stars? I think the last time I really had time was back home I was laying in the yard with my mother and little brother.' Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of rustling fabric reached her ears.  
  
Kagome looked over to see Sesshoumaru sit down next to her, "Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru looked over at the miko that had managed to get his attention even if she did not know it.  
  
Threw out there journey for the last of the shards sesshoumaru had started to spend more time with Kagome even if she didn't notice it, if she wasn't a human Sesshoumaru was sure he would had taken her as a mate.  
  
But because he was a Youkia and a TaiYoukia at that he didn't dare do anything but watch her from afar, but now tonight was the last night she was possibly going to be there and he wasn't going to let her go without something of his own to remember her by.  
  
"Kagome-sama what if you are unable to return back to your own time?" Kagome felt her throat constrict tightly and her body go numb.  
  
'No kagome that will not happen you will go back home you will see your family again.'  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as her face grew pale and eyes misted over.  
  
"I Do.don't think..that will.happen." Kagome managed to squeak out threw her painfully tight throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her opposite arm, Kagome didn't seem to mind after all it wasn't the first time he had done it but it was going to be the last oh how wrong she was.  
  
"What if it does happen though Kagome what will you do where will you go."  
  
Kagome locked her gaze with his, "I will probably stay here with Keade and help around the village as a miko."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even blink, "I don't think that is possible Kagome- sama."  
  
Kagome looked shocked why couldn't she stay with Keade? she was like a grandma too kagome and she was sure that Keade wouldn't have a problem with it, so why couldn't she stay with her.  
  
"Why can't I stay here?" Kagome spat now a little angry that Sesshoumaru would say such a thing.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even seem to notice the venom her words held, "Because look at this place Kagome-sama the miko is old she will not last to much longer and she barley has enough food for all of you when you come to visit, she would never be able to take care of you."  
  
Kagome could feel her heart constrict, 'What if I get stuck here and have no where to go, I will die here by myself and Inuyasha has made it clear he doesn't want me around.' Kagome blinked back a few tears before they could fall it would do good to cry in front of the TaiYoukia of the west.  
  
"So what are you trying to say Sesshoumaru-sama that I should just give up not even try, that I should just go lay somewhere and die?" Sesshoumaru watched as a few lone tears escaped the confines of her eyes to roll down her cheeks and splash on the cold hard wood of the porch under them both.  
  
"No I'm not saying that what I am saying is that if it does happen what do you plan on doing? Where do you plan on going?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes to keep from crying any more than she already had, "I don't know where I will go or what I will do Sesshoumaru-sama and if all goes well I won't have to worry about it."  
  
Sesshoumaru let a small smirk grace his features before covering it back up with his stock mask so that Kagome couldn't see it, "Well if things do not go as planed I would be glade to let you stay with me at my castle."  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open to stare wide eyed at Sesshoumaru, 'did he just invite me to stay with him at his castle? I thought he hated all humans, well there was Rin, but still why would he let me stay with him?'  
  
Sesshoumaru sat waiting for some kind of response from kagome but she seemed to of spaced-out, "Kagome-sama is that alright, if so answer me before I change my mind."  
  
Kagome blinked a few times to try and clear her head, "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama I would be honored to be able to stay with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and gave his head a slight nod of approval before he pulled kagome forward and gave her a hug.  
  
Kagome's eyes bugged at Sesshoumaru's hug, "Sesshoumaru-sama are you ok." Sesshoumaru let her go and leaned back so that he could see her face.  
  
"Hai Kagome-sama I'm fine." Kaogme nodded and Sesshoumaru let her go.  
  
"I hope that for your sake if nothing else you make it home Kagome-sama." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru her own quick hug before standing up and walking towards the door of the shack she stopped just before entering and turned back towards sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at her, "For what?"  
  
Kagome smiled and turned back around to walk into the shack but not before saying, "For being my friend."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared after kagome even though he couldn't see her, "Your welcome Kagome-sama, your welcome."  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*Next Day In the Clearing at the Well.*:.~*:.~*:.~  
  
Kagome looked out and over all of her friends, Inuyasha and Usha where standing next to each other in front on the well, Miroku and Sango where standing a little ways from Inuyasha and Usha, and Sesshoumaru was standing next to Sango,and Shippou was sitting on the edge of the well watching his sergeant mother.  
  
"Alright you guys this is it time to see if the well still works." Kagome stopped and wiped a few tears away, they had all already said there goodbye's but it was still hard not to cry.  
  
Kagome turned around to Shippou who was still crying into his little paws, "Shippou I will miss you a lot and I want you to promise me that you won't get into any trouble while I'm gone ok."  
  
Both Shippou and Kagome had to wipe away more tears, "but mama I don't want you to leave I want you too stay here with me."  
  
Kagome looked down at the little kistune that was still sitting on the edge of the well, "Aw come here Shippou." Kagome held out her arms to the little fox to jump into.  
  
Shippou wiped his eyes and stood up but a little to fast, between all the crying and standing up too fast Shippou lost his balance and tumbled into the well.  
  
Kagome jolted forward to catch the now screaming Kistune but wasn't fast enough, "No shippou!!" Kagome looked down into the well expecting to find him laying at the bottom all bruised up and bloody but there wasn't any shippou.  
  
Kagome watched in fascination as the last traces of the blue light that was the magic of the well faded, 'This isn't right how could shippou of got through the well? You can only get through if you have a piece of the Shikon no Tama, something isn't right here'  
  
"I will go and get him and hopefully he will be able to get back." Before anyone could stop her Kagome had already jumped down into the well.  
  
Everyone held there breathe and waited for the blue magic of the well to be seen but it just didn't come, "What the hell happened why do I still smell kagome?" Inuyasha looked over at the well and growled before walking over to it.  
  
"Hey what the hell." Inuyasha looked down into the well, Laying there on the bottom in a crumpled mass was Kagome.  
  
Well there you all go peoples I hope you like this chapter I know it was kind of hard to write but that is ok. If you liked it review and tell me or you will never find out what happens. Ku Ku Ku ku ku ku.... Don't forget to review and tell me all about how you love my story ok. Ja ne ~Devil~ 


	8. Review responses 2

Well come on now People you are slacking on the reviews or is no one reading my story any more? I will feel so bad if I don't get any reviews Waaa ok here are some review responces sorry I didn't do them earlier but again I didn't have time to do it. Sorry.  
  
Psyco Sakura: I updated as you can see and I hope it becomes a good story.  
  
.: Yes I know I'm a evil bitch, and I guess I know what's good for me I updated soon. ^^  
  
Ashleigh: Yes yes inuyasha is a selfish bastard isn't he.  
  
Dangerous-beans: Thank you I like your pen name too.  
  
MysticalAngel4: Inu no baka is right damn selfish bastard well he get what he deserves in the next chapter.  
  
Saria4: Nope no lemon there probably won't be a lemon in this story sorry and If there is it won't be for a while yet sorry.  
  
Psyco Sakura: I'm faltered that you think my story is great, and you have already found out what happened. (I think you are one of the only fans that review every chapter so far thanks a lot)  
  
Sammianimefan: I love Sess/Kag but Inu/kag is to regular for me, Glade you love my story I don't think I can get Inuyasha and Kagome stuck in her time it won't go with the whole story line sorry.  
  
LadyKoneko: Thank you for reading.  
  
Sassie: Ok I'm writing as fast as my little fingers can, I'm so happy that I'm going on your fav's list. *does happy dance*  
  
XxAnimeGurlxX: I'm glade you love this story, Inu makes me mad sometimes too I love sesshoumaru a lot though, No afraid not Kagome is still a human just a really perfect human in a way, I love the pen name by the way. Thank you for reviewing so much I just love it.  
  
Kitchen 1: I'm happy you think the story is good and I got the funky things to go away it was something with the format of Ff.net.  
  
Psyco Sakura: Yay another review from you. ^^ I love all the reviews you give me and I will update soon.  
  
Saria4: yay more reviews from you too, Me happy you this me story is great and Yes I hurried and made chapter five just for you.  
  
MysticalAngel4: More reviews from you also cool. I'm glade you like my idea I've never read a story with my idea either. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
LovelyLioness57: Really you think so?  
  
Ennovymoon: Ok ok calm down *hand next chapter to ennovymoon*  
  
Mistress Fluffy: You thought it was interesting huh? I don't mind Inu that stupid ass, Sesshoumaru is in there so don't worry he will be play a bigger role in the story soon so calm down alright. Hey ain't you reading my Unseen Love story???.  
  
Dragon Rae: You found out.  
  
Piper: Wow I will keep up the good work and I hope you keep up the reviews. OK  
  
Lili boom: Really you think it is that good. WOW.  
  
Dangerous-beans: Hehe your back, I live to make twist in my story and Cliffy's that are just evilness.  
  
Megitsune: I can believe it he is a stupid ass after all, Glade you like the story and I'm not sure if he is midroiko's reincarnation or not, I've been told that But I'm not sure sorry I couldn't help.  
  
Psyco Sakura: Mann you are like my best fan on here I'm going to dedicate chapter Seven to you ok. And I'm it took so long to update really I am.  
  
Crystarias: I'm glade you've enjoyed it so far.  
  
Mistress fluffy: Nothing much here Mistress fuffy-chan, Hehe you will see how she reacts I promise ok.  
  
Dc2048: Really you think this is a great story wow I'm loved, I love the twist to hehe, I updated don't you love me. ^^  
  
Sweecenck: Great review, Review soon. ^^  
  
Arella1: I know I loved that sentence and I will go a little deeper in that in chapter six ok. Hehe I caught you like a fish. ^^ You will find out what sess will do in time if I told you it wouldn't be as good of a story. Uumm nothing much just released her miko powers more.  
  
MysticalAngel4: I'm going to have to dedicate a chapter to you too. I will write as fast as I can I promise ok.  
  
DemonLady1: I updated so review soon ok. Dark Topaz: Ok but if I have to write more soon then you have to review more soon.  
  
LadyKoneko: hehe that is cute.  
  
Anime Demon: Hey I love the pen name it is very cute ^^ really I'm glade you think it is really good I will update soon.  
  
FireKitsune: I think all my fans want to know what's going to happen next. Hehe.  
  
Ashleigh: Yes I always gotta leave it a good cliffy if I can and guess what chapter six has one too. ^^  
  
Hieiz shinobe baby: Ok I will update just don't blow up the world *hinds in corner from Miko and Hiei*  
  
Demonswty: I updated soon and I glade you love my story.  
  
Shadow39: ^^ (--- Is that good or bad?? 0_o  
  
Demonswty: yes yes I updated soon ok.  
  
XxDevils-AngelxX: hehe Kawaii pen name, I think there is everything wrong with me for cutting it off there. ^_^ I will try to read To Be Betrayed and don't feel bad I'm a rookie too and I think all my story suck so don't feel bad about that either.  
  
Dangerous-beans: Back for more I see, I liked this chapter too and sango and miroku blushing was way Kawaii.  
  
FireKitsune: yes yes I updated ok.  
  
Demonswty: I think you like my story ne? oh I see you love it huh well keep on reviewing ok.  
  
Shadow39: hey I got more than just a ^^ from you in this review.  
  
Kissy: thank you.  
  
Familia-Ficz: OMG I got more reviews ^^ now now calm down there buddy, and please no more sam *doges sam from F.F.* I updated see, wow you're the first to grovel before me. o^_^o I'm afraid I'm not reading any of your fics sorry.  
  
Western Mistress: I will write more soon ok and I'm glade you love the story, again I don't know about the lemon sorry.  
  
LadyKoneko: it isn't over yet I promise that.  
  
Lilly117: Glade you are a fan.  
  
CCSINJAPAN: I know and It will get better I promise it has just began, I wonder what hides under my bed. 0_o Yes you are right about the sess and kagome thing but shh keep it to yourself ok. And Kikyou is no longer dead she is not a living being. Sorry about that.  
  
AnimeFan13: really glade you like it.  
  
SwtxLilAznGrl: Thank you and I know that it was just a tad bit fast but It still has a long ways to go before it is over ok. And Sesshoumaru is OOC but that is ok.  
  
Devidoo: I updated.  
  
Jade-inu: hehe that is funny.  
  
OK now that is over and I hope that you all review soon or there will never be a chapter Seven Ku ku ku ku ku..... Hehe just JK well I better be going now and Don't forget to review for Kami-sama sake's sheesh what is wrong with you peoples well Ja ne. ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~ 


	9. What do I do now?

Hey look I'm updating and so soon don't you all just love me?? I have a special announcement to make. And here it is.  
  
I herby dedicate this chapter to: Phyco Sakura  
  
I thank you for reviewing everyone of my chapter's and I hope you won't let me down on this chapter. ^^  
  
Devil: Hello I'm back and ready for some more story time.  
  
Ulys: Story Time?  
  
Devil: ^^ ya. You know you are all reading my story and you take time to do it so there for it is story time.  
  
Ulys: Yes but story time sounds so 1st grade don't you think?  
  
Devil: ^.^' well kind of.  
  
Ulys: my point exactly. ^_^  
  
Devil: o^_^o Shut up you stupid turtle.  
  
Ulys: =P Make me.  
  
Devil: *pulls out huge sludge hammer* Ok.  
  
Ulys: *hinds behind laptop* don't hurt me..Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in her story. But she does own me and Usha.  
  
Devil: *hammer disappears* yep and don't you forget it.  
  
Ulys: Ja ne and enjoy the story.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Easy Betrayal Chapter Seven: What do I do now?  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Everyone gathered around the well behind Inuyasha, "what happened to her? Why didn't she get though the well?" Inuyasha looked back at the demon exterminator.  
  
"Does it look like I know Sango-sama?"  
  
Sango gave Inuyasha a good long glare before stepping forward and pushing him out of the way, "move Inuyasha we can't just leave her down there." Inuyasha growled but moved anyway.  
  
"Feh not like I was going to help anyway." Sango shot Inuyasha another glare before turning her head to the left to look at Miroku who was standing not to far away.  
  
"Miroku-sama can you come help me with her please."  
  
"Hai Sango-sama." Miroku stepped forward to help sango down into the well.  
  
"Watch your step Sango-sama we don't need both of you harmed." Sango looked up at Miroku from her current position of hanging off the side of the well about five feet from the bottom still.  
  
"Hai Miroku-sama I know, I don't feel like being hurt today either." Sango looked back down at her feet so she could find a sturdy place to put her foot down.  
  
"Just a little farther." Sango let go of the wall and dropped the last few feet, then bent down to inspect Kagome.  
  
"I think she is going to be fine I don't see anything wrong with her, she must have just passed out from the impact of the fall." Sango looked up at miroku from the bottom of the well.  
  
"Do you think that you can carry her up, since a certain Inu-hanyou I know won't help." Miroku looked over his shoulder to glare at inuyasha, who just acted like he hadn't seen it.  
  
"Hai I think that I can, it has just been so long since I've had to do anything like this." Miroku nodded and waited for Sango to get close enough so that he could take Kaogme from her.  
  
Sango bent down and picked up the limp body of kagome and placed her on her back, Kagome's arms where pulled over sango's shoulder and she was laying stomach down on sango's back.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Sango gripped both of Kagome's arms in one hand and placed the other on a jutted edge in the side of the well, next she place a foot on the bottom ledge and hoisted herself up the wall a little before placing the other foot a little higher on the wall then the first foot.  
  
A few minute later Miroku reached down and grabbed a hold of kagome's arms and hoisted her off of sango's back and onto the grass by the well, soon after sango climbed out of the well her forehead beaded with sweat.  
  
"I think that we should get her back to Keade-sama just in case she is hurt worse than we think." Miroku looked up from where he was bent over kagome looking to see if she was ok.  
  
"Hai I think that is a good idea sango-sama." Miroku and Sango both looked over at inuyasha who was standing next to usha not even bothering to pay attention to the two people talking in front of him instead he was speaking to Usha who looked very annoyed at the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama do you mind carrying Kagome-chan into the village." Inuyasha stopped talking to usha and looked over at sango, "Of course I mind I told that bitch I didn't want her here so what makes you think I'm going to help her?"  
  
Sango glared and fisted her hands together, "Fine Inuyasha-sama but just remember that next time you need help, Why don't you just leave with usha- chan and save up all the pain in the ass you cause when your around."  
  
Inuyasha gave Sango his own glare, "Fine I think I will leave with usha- chan and I hope I don't see you again soon or that stupid bitch Kagome- sama." Inuyasha turned and grabbed Usha around the waist and took off into the trees.  
  
"Stupid ass hole like it would kill him to do something nice." Sango sighed and looked back down at Kagome and Miroku, "Well who is going to carry her into town because I'm a little tired from carry her out of the well and you and I both know you aren't the strongest man in the world."  
  
Miroku stood so that he could look at sango without breaking his neck to do so, "I don't know Sango-sama maybe I can carry her for a while to let you rest then you can carry her the rest of the way."  
  
"Or I can carry her and that would make it a lot easier and faster." Both Sango and Miroku looked over at the TaiYoukia that was standing not far from them leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama I forget you was there." Sango held a hand to her heart in an effort to calm its fast beating. Miroku just looked a little shocked.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow at Sango, "It doesn't surprise me, I mean with your little human brain and all."  
  
Sango glared at him but chose to hold her tongue, now was not the time to argue, now was the time to help Kaogme, "Well Sesshoumaru-sama I think that it would be a great idea for you to carry her." Miroku said with a look towards sango that said The-sooner-we-get-there-the-better.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and pushed away from the tree and walked over to Kagome and in one swift motion had her in his arms ready to go, "are you ready?" Both Sango and Miroku nodded, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and headed back towards the village.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.* Back at the Village In Keade's Hut. *:.~*:.~*:.~  
  
"Well I don't see anything major wrong with her, Just a sprain and a few scraps and bruises." Keade sat back to look over kagome, "So how did this happen anyway." She looked over at the three people sitting around the fire in front of her.  
  
Sango was the first to speak up, "We really don't know for sure Keade- sama." Keade raised a single brow at her, "But what we do know is that Shippou-chan fell into the well and somehow it worked and did something with him, but when Kagome-chan tried to go down it wouldn't let her."  
  
Keade looked from Sango to Miroku and from Miroku to Sesshoumaru, "I see." Was all she said, "I think that we had better eat a little something before we all starve to death?"  
  
They all laughed a little at this well all that is excepted Sesshoumaru and the still passed out Kagome, Keade spooned out four bowls of Miso soup and passed it around to the people sitting in front of the small cooking fire.  
  
"So where is Inuyasha-kun?" Keade watched as sango glared a little at the food she held in-between her chop sticks.  
  
"We don't know where he went, I told him to leave with Usha-chan because he didn't want to help out with kagome-chan in anyway." Keade gave an understanding nod and went back to eating her food.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.* Later That Night In Keade's Hut *:.~*:.~*:.~  
  
"Uhh My head what happened?" Kagome sat up and placed a hand on her head to stop the pounding in it.  
  
"You jumped into the well like a baka and didn't go through like you thought you would."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting right in front of her, how she didn't see him earlier she had no idea, "I didn't go through?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head in a 'no' motion, "If you did I don't think you would be speaking to me." Kagome could feel her eyes start to water.  
  
"I didn't make it back, I won't ever see my family again." Kaogme felt a couple of tears roll down her cheek but she didn't care she was all alone now; she would never see her family again.  
  
"It just isn't fair, it just isn't fair." Kagome closed her eyes as more tears fell and shook her head, "this can't be real I'm still asleep and when I wake up I will be at home safe in my own bed." She paused before speaking again, "In my own home." No matter how many times she said it, it just wouldn't make her believe it.  
  
'I will never see my family again; I will never get to hold my little brother or hug my mother.' More tears fell to the floor, 'I want to go home, I want to see my family again.'  
  
"Kagome-sama no matter what you say it won't change the fact that you are now stuck here in the past, and as I said last night, now you must choose what you are going to do, and as I remember you said you would be staying with me."  
  
Kagome could hear someone talking, but because of all the thoughts going through her head couldn't make them out, 'Mama is that you? Where are you?'  
  
Kaogme looked up hoping to see her mother but instead meet the gaze of Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama their gone, I won't ever see them again, I don't know what to do, I don't have any reason to live, and even Shippou- chan is gone." Kagome stopped as her own words sunk in.  
  
"Oh no what happened to shippou-chan? Did he make it back? Is he alright? I need to get to the well." Kagome stood and ran out of the hut before Sesshoumaru could say anything.  
  
"Damn that miko, she could get hurt running around in the middle of the night with the Shikon no tama in her."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and swept aside the still swaying bamboo covering, "why do I even care if she gets hurt?" Sesshoumaru said to himself as he ran down the path towards Kagome.  
  
"I don't even like humans." Sesshoumaru knew he was lying, He cared deeply for Rin even if he didn't show it, but now Rin was dead because of naraku and there was no way to bring her back.  
  
"But that was Rin-chan." Again sesshoumaru knew was lying, Kagome had also made a place in his ice covered heart, and as long as she still breathed he had staked a claim on her and by Kami no one was going to hurt what was his.  
  
Sesshoumaru rounded a corner and about smashed into Kagome; she stood standing in the middle of the path staring at the well with wide eyes, Sesshoumaru stepped next to her and looked towards the well but couldn't see anything.  
  
"What are you looking at Kagome-sama?" Kaogme didn't answer so he tried again, "Miko-sama answer when you are being spoken to, it is rude not to."  
  
Kagome tore her eyes away from the well to look at Sesshoumaru, "Can't you see them Sesshoumaru-sama all the dead little boys and girls?" Sesshoumaru looked from Kaogme to the well and back.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru knows not what you speak of." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru like he was dumb, "Sesshoumaru they are right there." Kagome raised a finger and pointed towards the well with it, "And Shippou-chan he is there as well and so is Rin-chan, I can see them both."  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help it, at the mention of rin his eyes grew a little wide in disbelief, "Stop this now Miko-sama, you know not what you speak of rin-chan is dead and that is that." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled.  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama she is dead but I can see her and hear her as well, she says that she misses you, you and jaken-sama both."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and raised his hand to hit Kagome for speaking such non- sense but stopped when he heard a voice, 'Sesshoumaru-sama rin misses you, please don't hurt Kagome-chan she is only telling you what rin could not.'  
  
Sesshoumaru the great TaiYoukia of the West was shocked to say the leased, "Rin-chan is that you?" Sesshoumaru voice wavered a little at the end but not too much mind you, he heard a giggle then a 'Hai Sesshoumaru-sama it is rin.'  
  
'Sesshoumaru-sama rin and Shippou-chan must go now please watch over kagome-chan for rin.'  
  
Sesshoumaru felt something swipe across his face, "wait rin-chan don't go not yet."  
  
Kagome was crying but kami-sama only knew she had to help Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama I'm sorry that you had to say goodbye like that, If only I could have.." Kagome lowered her head in shame.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a clawed hand and placed it under kagome's chin so that she would look at him, "and I am sorry you had to say goodbye to Shippou- chan like that Kagome-sama, but I am glade I got to say goodbye to rin-chan this time."  
  
Kagome smiled and gave Sesshoumaru a hug, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, "I will take you back to my castle Kagome-sama and there you will stay with me just like rin-chan did." Kaogme nodded and pulled away.  
  
"We had better get back to the hut before they start to worry." Kagome turned and started to walk back to the village, but Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm and turned her back around.  
  
"No I have planes for you Kagome-sama and they don't involve you going back to the village."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshoumaru other hand reached out and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her forward.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Ta Da and the catch of getting such a quick update is getting a very evil cliff hanger. ^^ I know what you are thinking, 'Is he going to kiss her, what is his plans for her, why is Disturbed Demon Gurl such a bad writer?' Well never fear my lovely fans all will be told in time. Well if you review that is. Ku ku ku ku ku ku....if you want to find out what happens next you better review me and tell me I'm evil. Ja ne ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Update: Well what I pen name and look I updated don't you just love me?  
  
DemonLady1: Is this soon enough for you?  
  
LadyKoneko: I know it took me forever to do too. And look I hurried and got out the next chapter and I'm glade you thought the last one was good. ^^  
  
Psyco Sakura: Yep I updated and I hope the story is great I'm having a lot of fun writing it but this chapter made me cry a little. And yay I updated soon and look I even dedicated this chapter to you. ^^  
  
AznTeenGal: I'm sorry the story moves fast but that is just how I am, and I know the spelling and grammar needs checked but I just didn't have time. and no offence taken. ^^  
  
Hellz-Chan: Very Koo that is a new one, I hope you figured out what happened to them if not then I suggest you get some help. ^.^  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Updated Aug 10, 2003 @ 3:01 a.m. 


	10. Kissing Completes the Spell

Hey look another fast update. ^^ I can't believe it look I'm on a role. Wow I got 90 reviews already I can't believe my story is that loved. ^_^ how about we see if we can make it to 100 with this chapter and if we do I will post two chapters in one day to celebrate the success of my story. ^^ so get to reviewing ok. And as promised to MysticalAngel4..  
  
*':.~ I Herby dedicate this chapter too: MysticalAngel4 ~.:'*  
  
Ya I hope that you continue to review and if there are people out there who know what rn in a review means please tell me. I beg of you.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Devil: Now time for some Q and A time, First of all someone asked me about Usha's eye color.  
  
Ulys: The answer is her eyes are Silver I'm sorry that I didn't put that in there. ^^'  
  
Devil: Number two, how did rin die, and Shippou?  
  
Ulys: Rin was killed just before the last battle by Naraku to show Sesshoumaru the coast of his betrayal towards him. And because of the way rin was killed, (witch I will not go into details) Sesshoumaru was unable to bring her back.  
  
Devil: and for the way Shippou died, It was the well, instead of it transporting people to the future it now kills or harms them once they enter it and so there for it is going to be called the 'Death Wisher's Well' but you will learn more about that later, The magic of the well killed shippou instead of taking him to the future and the reason it didn't kagome is because it will only kill youkia and anything with youkia in their blood, (so it is a good thing Inuyasha didn't try to get Kagome ne?)  
  
Ulys: Number three, what is Sesshoumaru's planes for her, To be a slave of course. Hehe I'm just joking do you think I would be that mean? Ok forget that question shall we.  
  
Devil: You will learn some if not all of Sesshoumaru's planes in this chapter ok. Ja ne and enjoy this chapter will you.  
  
Ulys: Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or any of the other charters in Inuyasha, But she does own me, Usha, and the Death Wisher's Well. ^^'  
  
Devil: Ja ne and don't forget to review.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Easy Betrayal Chapter Eight: Kissing completes the spell.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
(A/N: I know I don't usually do this but it was needed.)  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Kagome smiled and gave Sesshoumaru a hug, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, "I will take you back to my castle Kagome-sama and there you will stay with me just like rin-chan did." Kaogme nodded and pulled away.  
  
"We had better get back to the hut before they start to worry." Kagome turned and started to walk back to the village, but Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm and turned her back around.  
  
"No I have planes for you Kagome-sama and they don't involve you going back to the village."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshoumaru other hand reached out and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her forward.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
This Chapter:  
  
"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" Kagome had her hands outstretched and placed firmly on Sesshoumaru chest palms down.  
  
"I'm taking you back to my castle to stay with me just like rin-chan did." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru like he was crazy.  
  
"So that means that you can try and break my neck?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the small miko that was pressed against his chest in a not-too-good- looking-sort-of-way.  
  
"I didn't try to break your neck if I had it would of already of been broke." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ok but do you have to put your hand on the back of my neck it is kind of uncomfortable."  
  
"Yes, it is there for reason you don't need to know about." Kagome was seething with anger.  
  
'How dare he tell me I don't need to know, It Is MY BODY after all, and I have a right to know.'  
  
Kaogme glared at Sesshoumaru who acted like this sort of thing happened every day, "Sesshoumaru I demand to know WHY you must HAVE YOUR HAND ON THE BACK OF MY NECK AN.." Kagome stopped when she felt something wrap around her back pressing her even further against Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his other arm around Kaogme and pulled her even closer to him, 'If only I could do this without doing that, I don't know If I will be able to stop.' Sesshoumaru growled to himself witch made kagome jump a little in surprise.  
  
'Did he just growl at me, I hope not I don't feel like becoming stir fry tonight or any other night for that matter.' "Uh Sesshoumaru are you alright?" Kagome was looking right at him when he bent down a little farther so there noses where touching.  
  
"Hai Kagome-sama I'm fine." Kagome blushed a pretty color of pink from there close proximity.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked a little at her blush, "I'm happy I have such an effect on you Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome blushed even more when sesshoumaru pulled her closer, her body was molded perfectly with his and sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl at the feeling of Kagome's body pressed against his.  
  
"Uh Sesshoumaru I don't think this is.." Kagome was cut off when sesshoumaru firmly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Kagome froze, she couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't even breathe, everything around her fell away literally in a swirl of color, 'what's going on here what's happening to the ground, the sky, too me? Why is Sesshoumaru kissing me? Oh Kami-sama this is my first kiss, but his lips are so soft.'  
  
Kagome could feel herself press into the kiss as well, Sesshoumaru growled, 'Damn this spell what is taking it so long we should be there by now, Kami- sama she is kissing back that is not good, not good at all, I don't know how much more of this I can take.'  
  
Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl again and pushed back as hard as she could, but she didn't hit ground like she thought she would, Oh no she was falling and still falling. "Kaiyaaaa Help me Sesshoumaru Help me please."  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised when Kagome pulled away, "she must have heard me growl, damn it."  
  
"Kaiyaaaa Help me Sesshoumaru Help me please." Sesshoumaru looked down to see a very scared looking Kagome plummeting towards the ground.  
  
"Damn Miko's" Sesshoumaru said to himself as he effortlessly flew down and caught kagome in mid-air. Before Kagome could thank him or anything his mouth was already upon hers but this time he wanted more than just the contact.  
  
Sesshoumaru nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip forcing her to open her mouth once she did Sesshoumaru's tongue darted into it to lightly run over her teeth exploring everything he could reach.  
  
Shyly kagome's own tongue came up to play fight with his, after a while of that Sesshoumaru carefully attached his teeth and lips to her own bottom one a suckled on in, every now and one of his sharp fangs would graze across the soft skin of her lip creating a small red line of blood.  
  
Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru sucking on her lip and the twinge of pain from his fang, but she didn't care it felt to good to pass up, for her first kiss this was one hell of a kiss,  
  
Kagome opened her eyes a little threw the haze of pleasure she could see someone standing behind Sesshoumaru, Her eyes grew even wider when she seen it was jaken.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, here was Sesshoumaru kissing her to the brink of death and Jaken was standing right there watching with a look of udder horror on his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved from her lip to explore her mouth again, but he stopped and pulled back however when he smelt her scent change.  
  
Kagome felt sesshoumaru pulled back and would have sighed if he didn't look so angry, "What is wrong kagome-sama do you think you're too good for this Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome's eyes bugged a little, "No Sesshoumaru-sama that is not it."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and held them to her side as he leaned forward a little more to place a soft caste kiss on her swollen lips, "then what is it Kaogme-sama?"  
  
Kagome body tingled a little at the caste kiss sesshoumaru gave her, "It is just that I don't think it proper to do this kind of thing in front of peo...others."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled back and smirked, "Don't worry about jaken, his is just a servant."  
  
Kagome blushed and stared wide-eyed at sesshoumaru, "You knew he was there?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's smirk grew a little, "Of coarse I did, what kind of TaiYoukia would I be if I couldn't pick up the scent of my servant? epically when there so near."  
  
Kagome could feel her cheeks grow warmer and knew she probably looked like a ripe tomato, "I forgot about that part Sesshoumaru-sama please forgive me." (A/n: She is speaking like this so she don't show disrespect to sesshoumaru in front of jaken.)  
  
"You are forgiven now come we must be going inside now, there is a lot to be done yet." Sesshoumaru grabbed a long thin rope that was nearby and tied it too Kagome's wrist, Kagome looked up at sesshoumaru with puzzled eyes.  
  
"It is so the other lords know you are mine." Kagome eyes grew wider but turned towards where sesshoumaru was walking and gasped.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Yay another chapter done yippee I kow it is kind of short and I'm sorry for that I really am but I didn't have a lot of time to write it sorry, And Look another cliff hanger don't you just love me to death. ^_^ now don't forget to review and try to reach 100 ok.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
KITSUNE-chan3: glade you like it and that you like what I did to Kikyou. And you really think I'm good with cliff hanger's Wow thanks.  
  
Saria4: yes I know poor kagome and shippou but I'm sorry to say that shippou isn't alright no no no...  
  
Mistress Fluffy: hehe it was cool huh? Well all your answers where questioned Oh wait I mean all your questions where answered yah that's it. ^^'  
  
InuyashaFan19: Hey glade to see you are reading this story too It makes me happy, and I will keep on writing on it till I finish it I promise.  
  
Psyco Sakura: Yay you reviewed for me this time to. *does happy dance* Aww don't think I'm that nice all the time. Yes he did kiss her bur for more reasons than one. And the rest you will find out with time.  
  
Lili boom: Hehe. ^^' Thanks and no he has like kagome for a while now not just because she's 'better'.  
  
LilMisSeXyThang: I'm sorry it is that sad, and yes Inuyasha will suffer don't you worry about that LilMisSeXyThang.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Ok there we go for now and I hope you all keep on reviewing to me because I love reviews that I do. ^^x  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Updated Aug 11, 2003 @ 5:24 p.m. 


	11. Sesshoumaru's Concubine?

Ok this is still chapter nine I just redid it so please read it or you won't understand chapter ten, I'm sorry for all the people who are getting confused. Gomen Nasai  
  
Devil: I will be starting school here in a week or so, so I won't be able to update as fast as I was but I will still be updating soon enough.  
  
Ulys: Ya school sucks because devil is a anti-social person so I get to listen to her all day.  
  
Devil: Shut up you stupid turtle, I don't like people they make me mad.  
  
Ulys: _ I know I heard about it all year last year.  
  
Devil: Grrr. Just say the disclaimer already.  
  
Ulys: Disclaimer, Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters involved with inuyasha but she does own me, usha, and the death wishers well.  
  
Devil: Ok now on with the story.  
  
Ulys: Ja ne.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Easy Betrayal Chapter Nine: Sesshoumaru's Concubine  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"You are forgiven now come we must be going inside now, there is a lot to be done yet." Sesshoumaru grabbed a long thin rope that was nearby and tied it too Kagome's wrist, Kagome looked up at sesshoumaru with puzzled eyes.  
  
"It is so the other lords know you are mine." Kagome eyes grew wider but turned towards where sesshoumaru was walking and gasped.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
This Chapter:  
  
Not to far ahead of her was a magnificent castle, It was made out of what looked like white marble, There was two small tower's on either side of one larger one, all three where set in the middle part of the castle, along the side of the castle was what seemed to be several large gardens, you could smell the sweet sent of all the flowers that grew there, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked closer to the castle.  
  
It had huge silver doors leading into the main hallway, once inside the main hall witch was carpeted in a deep midnight blue rug, Kagome could see several painting adorning the walls. She looked up towards the ceiling to find that it was a very high one, She could fairly make out a design on it.  
  
Kagome silently walked behind sesshoumaru looking at everything in sight, "We will be going to my room so that you may dress properly and so that I may get rid of this rope."  
  
Kagome looked away from the painting of what looked like a demon form of Inuyasha to look at sesshoumaru, "What I'm not going to your room you hentai"  
  
"I am not a Hentai and I would restrain your self from speaking to me in that manner miko."  
  
Kagome bristled silently behind sesshoumaru, 'What a jerk, first I get stuck here in this time so I can never see my family again;' Kagome felt her eyes mist over a little, 'Then shippou dies.' A few tears fell down her flushed cheeks to hit the carpeted floor below, 'and last of all Sesshoumaru-SAMA has to go and kidnap me.'  
  
Kagome reached up and wiped away the last of her tears, now was not the time or place for them, she had just finish wiping them away when they reached a set of doors.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the set of doors and motioned for Kagome to come into the room on the other side, then he turned back to jaken who was a few feet away, "Jaken go and get the miko a dinner kimono and then return here."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama this lowly one will be right back." Jaken turned and scrambled away down the hall, Sesshoumaru turned and walked into his sleeping chambers closing the door behind him.  
  
Kagome stood looking around the room, The walls were draped in dark cerulean blue draping, there was a large desk in a far corner, and a fire place in the center of the right wall, and In the center of the room was a large bed with silver colored silk drapes covering it so she could only see a little of what looked to be silver bedding.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist to remove the string that was still attached there, Kagome jumped a little when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and yanked away from him, "What do you think your doing Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Kagome glared at the demon lord, Sesshoumaru gave her his own glare before speaking, "I was going to remove the rope from your wrist before you yanked away." Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Unless you want to keep it there, it makes no difference to me."  
  
Kagome blushed at being so jumpy, I mean who wouldn't be, She's stuck in the past and won't be able to see her family again, Shippou is dead now, She was with a deadly Demon Lord who doesn't particularly like humans, and to top it all off she was about to meet a bunch of demon lords, yes I would say she has good reasons to be jumpy.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama I didn't know." Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist again and cut the rope off of it with one of his many claws then dropped it, the door opened a little and jaken stepped in a bundle of clothing in his hands, "Here you are Sesshoumaru-sama the kimono that you asked for."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to jaken and removed the kimono from his hands, "Be gone now Jaken." Jaken bowed a few times before running out of the door and closing it behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back around to face kagome who was looking at the kimono in his hands, "Here take these and put them on then meet me outside this door." Sesshoumaru waved a hand in the direction on one of the many dressers in the room.  
  
"There is make-up and such on that table you may use what you want, and just don't use any of the perfumes."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side a little showing that she was confused, "Why can't I use any of the perfumes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru handed Kaogme the kimono and started for the door, "Because I want the other lord to learn you're sent."  
  
Kagome made a silent 'Oh' with her lips to the back of Sesshoumaru as he walked out of the door, Kaogme sighed and walked over to a dresser and unfolded the Kimono, Kagome's eyes grew wide at the sight of the kimono it was beautiful.  
  
It was white with silver sakura blossoms going from the top of the right shoulder to the bottom of the left sleeve; it had a pale pink Obi with silver flower patterns on it, and a pale pink under kimono. (A/n I don't remember what the under part of the kimono is called but if you know would you tell me please.)  
  
Kagome put on the kimono and after having a little trouble tying the obi managed to get it on right, "Ok now for the make-up, man I don't like to where make up but what ever gets Sesshoumaru-sama off my back."  
  
Kagome sat down in front of large desk and mirror so she could pick out some make-up, after about five minutes of looking through it all she decided on silver eye shadow, black liner, and some soft pink lip paint.  
  
Kagome patted a small round cotton pad into the rice powder before patting it onto her face making it a pasty white, she put down the pad and picked up the silver eye shadow, Carefully she picked up the small brush that was lying on top of the eye shadow case and dipped it into the shadow before gently spreading it across each of her eye lids a few times so it was dark enough to see over the rice powder.  
  
After applying the eye shadow, she applied the liner to the bottom of her eyes in a straight line on each side, then finally kagome picked up the brush from the inside of the pink lip paint container and brushed it across her soft plump lips.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat back to look at her self in the mirror, all and all she looked beautiful her face was pasty white, her eye lids where a dark color of silver, and her lips where a soft pink, "But there is still something wrong." Kaogme placed a finger on her bottom lip to think, "That's it." She jumped up from the chair and ran over to her clothes.  
  
She reached inside one of her pockets and pulled out a small container of mascara, "Mascara, I knew I would need it sometime." Smiling to herself, Kagome walked back over to the desk and put on the mascara.  
  
"Now what to do with the hair?" Kaogme looked down at all the stuff on the desk and picked out a few hair clips and other hair things, She gathered all of her hair at the back of her head a several twists and loops that made one large maze of hair, she held the hair in place with several little silver sakura pins ( a/n Just like a bobby pin except it has a small sakura blossom on the end of it), She placed one last sakura pin in her hair before standing up, "Ok all done now to go meet Sesshoumaru."  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Sesshoumaru had just got back from getting ready himself when kagome walked out, He was wearing a Silver kimono similar to the one her regularly wore excepted this one didn't have the red pattern on it, this one was made of silk and had a fully transformed Inu-Youkia on the back of it, and the under kimono was black.  
  
His hear was tied back in a low pony tail with a thin black ribbon, "I'm ready Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru looked up at kagome as she walked out of the room. 'Well at least she cleans up nicely.'  
  
"Come we must be going the other lords are not patient people"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned a started walking down the hall Kagome in suit.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into a large room filled with many people who all appeared to be youkia, a few of them had humans tied to them with ropes, tails, and other strange things.  
  
Kagome raised a brow at it but didn't say anything.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped beside a small Kistune that was standing by the door and waited for kagome to come stand behind him, "Her name is Kagome-san and she is a miko." The little kistune nodded to Sesshoumaru before speaking.  
  
"Announcing the Lord of Western Lands Sesshoumaru-sama, and the Miko Kagome- san."  
  
Kagome swore she turned the color of Inuyasha's fire rat kimono, after the announcement every one in the room stopped what they where doing to look at her and Sesshoumaru.  
  
She glance over to her side to see if Sesshoumaru was bothered by this but he still looked like the same emotionless Demon lord, Sesshoumaru didn't ever give kagome a glance before stepping forward and down the many stairs leading to the dance floor and dinning area.  
  
Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru down the steps, she could hear the people talking about her some where good some where bad.  
  
"Is she Sesshoumaru-sama's concubine?"  
  
"I didn't know Sesshoumaru-sama kept Miko's for pets."  
  
"But he doesn't have a rope or his tail around her wrist so he must not own her."  
  
"Than I want her, she would make a beautiful concubine for me."  
  
"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you ever seen?"  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear the many things being said and growled quietly so no one would hear it, 'Kuso I forgot about my tail, Chikuso Miko I knew I shouldn't have brought her, that's all I need a bunch of youkai fighting over her.'  
  
Sesshoumaru slowed his pace so he was next to Kaogme and turned her up some stairs to a table where the other demon lords were sitting.  
  
"Welcome Sesshoumaru-sama we didn't think you were coming." Sesshoumaru looked over at the Lord of the Northern lands with a bored look. "This is my home, so why wouldn't I come?" Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair and motioned for kagome to sit down in it, witch she did no questions asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed kagome's chair back in and pulled out the one to the right of her and sat down as well, "Kagome-san this is the Lord of the Northern Lands, Yakido-sama, and his mate Konichia-san."  
  
Kagome looked over to the man Sesshoumaru waved a hand at; He had dark blue eyes, Black hair, and a red star on his forehead, and looked to be a wolf Youkia like kouga,  
  
"Ohayou Yakido-sama nice to meet you." Kagome bowed her head a little before looking at his mate, "Nice to meet you as well Konichia-san." Both kagome and Konichia bowed there heads a little.  
  
(a/n. I will put descriptions of all the Lords and there Mates at the bottom of this chapter ok.)  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at the Lord sitting next to Konichia, "This is the Lord of the Eastern Lands Aoshi-sama, and his mate Mieaso-san."  
  
Kagome bowed her head to Aoshi, "Pleased to meet you Aoshi-sama, and you as well Mieaso-san." Mieaso bowed her head and Aoshi spoke, "It is nice to meet you as well Kagome-san" Kagome blushed a little but smiled.  
  
Kaogme looked at the last lord but had to stop herself from raising a brow in confusion instead of the lord sitting there, there was a female, not that she had anything against females I mean she was one, but well she didn't look like a lord or Lady as in her case.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the last person sitting at the table and spoke, "And this is Nemikata-sama Lord of the Southern land's concubine Nashita."  
  
Kagome gave a slight nod in spit of herself she didn't feel like she needed to bow for a concubine after all they slept with men for money, Nashita narrowed her eyes at Kagome for not bowing her head, "You don't show much respect to me Kagome considering you're Sesshoumaru-sama's concubine just like I'm Nemikata's."  
  
Kagome eyes grew wide then narrowed, "I am not Sesshoumaru-sama concubine." Nashita laughed a little not knowing she was speaking to a very powerful miko, "Oh are you just here for the night then, or are you one of his servant's whore."  
  
That was it she had had it, Kagome could feel her miko power start to swirl into her ki but she didn't care Nashita had gone too far, "I'm no one's concubine not Sesshoumaru-sama not his servant's NO ONES." Kaogme stood up out of her chair and pointed a finger witch was currently glowing purple with her miko energy at Nashita.  
  
"You have no idea who you are speaking to Nashita and if I where you I would keep quiet around me." Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and pulled her back into her seat, flinching a little when her miko power's tried to purify his hand and arm.  
  
"That is enough miko-san." Sesshoumaru let go of kagome's arm and looked at Nashita who was extremely pale and staring wide-eyed at kagome, "If I were you Nashita I would keep quiet till you master comes."  
  
Nashita nodded at looked down at her plate, afraid to look at the still angry Miko in front of her, Kagome was glaring at her plate witch was still empty, 'I can't believe she called me Sesshoumaru-sama's concubine, that stupid...stupid whore.' Kagome jumped a little when sesshoumaru tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Daijobou miko-san?" Kagome looked at the hand that sesshoumaru used to tap her, it was red and had quiet a few blisters forming on it, and some of the flesh was even blackened.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama about your hand, and Iie I'm not ok, I'm going to go." Before Sesshoumaru could stop her Kagome stood and ran down the steps, across the dance floor, and up the stairs, and out the door that lead to one of the many hall in his castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the other lords and excused himself, he stood and walked towards were kagome had left, and he wasn't very happy you could tell by the red that was slowly leaking into his eyes.  
  
Kagome ran down the hall and into Sesshoumaru's chambers, she closed the doors behind her and ran and flopped down onto the bed sitting towards the top in the middle so that you couldn't see her behind the drapes.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
There you go another chapter done I did this one almost 8 ½ pages long when they are usally around 5 pages long to this is your double update part one ok I did it extra long because it will be a day or two before I get out a new one Gomen nasai. Well please review if you want to know what happens next ok. Ja Ne ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Decriptions of the Lords and there mates:  
  
Northern Lord and his mate:  
  
Aoshi- Deep green eyes, like kagome's, mid-length brown hair, and has a Purple diamond on his forehead, also has purple slashes like Sesshoumaru's on his face, Is a Inu-Youkia, He has pointed ears, he skin in fairly pale, he has claws that use poison, and also the poison whip.  
  
Mieaso- Golden eyes, long red hair, has a purple diamond on her forehead along with a smaller star at the bottom of it. Has the same slashes as Aoshi only pink. She has pointed ears like all Inu-youkia, her skin is pale, and she has claws that drip with poison.  
  
Southern Lord and his Geisha:  
  
Nemikata- Dark grey eyes, Short black hair, he has a black triangle on his forehead and a smaller one on his right hand, He is a Kistune Youkia. He had orange-red fox ears that are tipped with black on the top of his head, tanned skin, and claws.  
  
Nashita- bright purple eyes, Mid-length blonde hair, pointed ears like Sesshoumaru's, pale skin, and doesn't have any marking except a 'C' that is burned into the back of her hand signifying her as a concubine.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Japanese Index:  
  
Concubine: Whore/hooker (for the English people)  
  
Daijobou: are you alright?  
  
Kistune: Fox  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Ja Ne: Good bye  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Gomen nasai: Very sorry  
  
Iie: No  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
A/n: I think that is all of them if I left out any just tell me in a review and I will send you the meaning. And does anybody know what Maa Maa means if you do I would be very very happy if you told me.  
  
*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:. *  
  
Review Responses:  
  
For Chapter 9:  
  
Kinyta: Hai I know I'm mean, and hai I updated.  
  
KITSUNE-chan3: Glade you like it, how and why Shippou died will be explained later in the story Gomen for confusing you. (read down farther you have another review response or two.)  
  
DemonLady1: hey your pen-name reminds me of mine. =^-^=  
  
Saria4: It is explained in my comments at the top of chapter 10, but if you didn't read that then go back and read it will ya. The question about sesshoumaru and Tensagai will also be explained later. So just chill and leave the writing to me.  
  
AAAH!: Man some of the names people use to review, not that I'm saying I don't want the review or anything mind you. I stopped there because I'm evil don't you just love it. =^-^=  
  
Tansnn: Arigatou tansnn-chan Shippou died because he had to die you will learn why later, he plays a big part in later chapters, as does rin. I'm sorry you didn't expect him to die.  
  
Reviews For Chapter 10:  
  
FireKitsune: I updated see.  
  
MysticalAngle4: It is ok that you didn't review sooner, I'm sorry I did a bad job on this chapter the first time. Gees I need to learn how to write better but I like this version of the chapter better Sesshoumaru isn't so OOC in it. I know how you feel about school just a bunch of preps who like to bother the freaks like me. (Gomen if you're a prep in school it's just that I don't get along with them very well.)  
  
Familia-Ficz: Arigatou for the love, hehe see so Kagome doesn't have all that bad after all, I wouldn't mind being tied to sesshoumaru either, *starts drooling* Uuum I mean thank you for the review.  
  
Reethatme: Ok calm down you now know what happens, I'm sorry the chapters are too short but I have ADD so I can't sit down and write really long chapters so I write shorter chapters and update sooner. ^^'  
  
Psyco Sakura: Ohayou there Psyco-chan I cliffy Hai but I must do a cliffy I even did a cliffy in this chapter. Hehe. *doges as reviewers throw rotten fruit at her* Help Me....  
  
KITSUNE-chan3: Arigatou, I would like it if you became my beta reader, just send me your e-mail address and I will send you the chapters so you can edit them. Ok arigatou again kitsune-chan. ^^'  
  
InuyashaFan19: Of course I would include you, you're my friend. "^^" I know I can't wait for the next chapter either. *stops and looks at story again* Wait I'm the authoress I have the power..*cackles evilly in the background*  
  
Lee: Simple name there Lee-san man don't you people read my notes, The well only kills people with youkai in there blood. YOU GOT THAT LEE-SAN because you will have to remember that till I get to that part of the story, gomen nasai.  
  
Setsuna-3000: Yes I know it is good you all tell me so, and look I hurried. WOW.  
  
Dark Topaz: Yes you can you will have too..Ku ku ku ku ku..  
  
Reethatme: Yes we all need to know what happens don't we, and again I'm sorry it is short but I didn't really like that chapter anyway. To much fluff if you ask me.  
  
LadyKoneko: hehe arigatou Koneko-chan, Hey doesn't koneko mean kitty? Tell me please. =^-^=  
  
Lili boom: I love the reviews I get that you so much. ^^'  
  
Godzylla3: hey look here is another chapter wow! O_O  
  
SwtxLilAznGrl: Oh my kami did I update soon enough????  
  
Silver Mystic: Yes I know I didn't like the rope either but I had a brain fart and forgot about his tail. Hehe *rubs back of her neck with hand* Well I better move on to the next review that I should.  
  
Crystal Sapphire: Hey wow you reviewed all my chapters' thank you and I'm happy you like my story so far. (Look below Saria4's review there is another one for you)  
  
Reviews for this chapter before I re-did it:  
  
Saria4: Sorry I changed this chapter so there isn't no fluff in it I was doing way too much fluff I mean the last chapter was pure fluff almost. *shudders from all the love* Gomen no lemon today.  
  
Crystal Sapphire: Hehe I like you gaki, and I hope you keep on reviewing all my chapter, and sorry but I meant to put in concubine instead of Geisha, if you want to know the difference a Concubine sleeps with men for money or as a slave in some cases, and a Geisha performs for men or women I guess if you are like that, but anyway geisha are not to be touched 'That way' unless they want to of course. =^-^=  
  
TJ: Well sorry but I was told that a Geisha and a Concubine was the same thing so just calm your self ok, and you don't have to be so rude about it either.  
  
Lili boom: Well I hope you still like this version of the chapter.  
  
Psyco Sakura: Hehe ok I will get out chapter ten shortly  
  
Inuyashaluvver: Arigatou oops I didn't know Youkai was spelled like that I will fix it for now on that you so much.  
  
InuyashaFan19: Hehe you're the first to call me Demon I think I like that in stead of Devil..Hmm Wow glade you love the story that much hehe I thought the part with Nashita and Kaogme was funny so I couldn't take it out when I redid the chapter hehe.  
  
Watergoddesskasey: Review is short but thank you, can you hear me now? Good.  
  
Silver: Arigatou, I will update soon promise and I hope by then I will have a beta reader and Thank you so much for telling my about Geisha's and Concubines.  
  
Hieiz shinobe baby: Demon: Thank you  
Ulys: What ever. -_-'  
  
LtlSwimmerGurl: This is a great review! Please review soon as I get out the next chapter! Why? CUZ I LIKE REVEIWS! Review soon!  
  
Dog Demon: Ohayou there Inu-Youkai glade you really like the story.  
  
DarkPyroPlanet: Wow I was your first huh? I'm sorry I had to make you read this one first. Yes about the spelling and grammar I'm getting a beta reader, by the way you spelled grammar wrong, and About Sesshoumaru being OOC I'm sorry but that is just how I write him, plus how would we know how he would act around kagome and the others after traveling with them for the last part of finding the shards. Yes everyone wants a lemon but I don't know if I can write one. I mean I don't have experience in that kind of thing. 0^_^0  
  
Reethatme: yes I didn't like it though so I changed it as you can see.  
  
Dark Topaz: yes you can and you will. Ku ku ku ku  
  
LadyKoneko: Hey there Koneko-chan nice to see you again. Arigatou for the review  
  
SwtxLilAznGrl: no offense taken besides the C on nashita's hand stands for concubine witch isn't an American word it is indeed Japanese. Gomen nasai and yes it did take place more than five hundred years in the past.  
  
Well that looks like all the reviews and I hope you all review again soon please, Ja ne everyone, ~Demon~ (my new nick name instead of devil thank InuyashaFan19) ~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Updated Aug 17, 2003 @ 4:04 a.m. 


	12. Annoucments

Ok this isn't a chapter just a little note to the readers:  
  
PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER NINE I RE-DID IT AND NOW IT IS DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST ONE I'M SORRY IF I'M CONFUSING YOU BUT IF YOU DON'T RE-READ CHAPTER NINE YOU WON'T GET CHAPTER TEN GOMEN NASAI. JA NE ~DEMON~ 


	13. Don't Touch Me!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school has started and I have been having a very busy last few weeks so I'm sorry That I didn't get a chance to update sooner but I would of if I could of.  
  
Demon: I don't think this chapter will be very long and for that I'm sorry.  
  
Ulys: No your not.  
  
Demon: Yes I am  
  
Ulys: No you are not or you wouldn't make it short.  
  
Demon: Shut up you stupid turtle.  
  
Ulys:...  
  
Demon: Now say the disclaimer  
  
Ulys:....  
  
Demon: Hello say the disclaimer. ::Waves hand in front of Ulys's face::  
  
Ulys: ::Blink::  
  
Demon: Ok you can talk just say the disclaimer already.  
  
Ulys: Disturbed Demon Gurl no own, so you no sue, because she is a poor white girl.  
  
Demon: Damn Skippy.  
  
Ulys: Ja ne and enjoy the chapter.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.  
  
Easy Betrayal Chapter Ten: Don't touch me.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.  
  
Inuyasha slowed his pace down to a steady trot before stopping in front of a small stream, "Here we are Usha."  
  
Stepping back from Inuyasha some usha asked. "Where is here, Inuyasha because I have no Idea where we're at?"  
  
Inuyasha turned towards usha to answer, "We're near the Bone Eater's Well"  
  
Cocking her head to one side usha implied, "I don't know where that is either." Taking a step closer to Usha Inuyasha replied, "You are near the village that Keade lives in, the place you woke up in."  
  
Blushing at how close they were usha muttered a small, Oh before bowing her head to look at the many small plants that adorned the side of the small stream.  
  
Watching her closely Inuyasha reached out with his right hand and timidly touched her arm with one of his many sharp claws, causing usha to shudder slightly at the contact, but not in a unpleasant way.  
  
"Are you frightened of me usha?" He took another step closer, placing his left hand on her other arm, his claws lightly digging into the ivory flesh.  
  
Blushing a pleasant shade of crimson usha raised her gaze from the small plants on the ground to the soft golden honey eyes of Inuyasha and whispered, "No I'm not afraid of you, it's just that I."  
  
Blushing even more usha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It's just that..I've never been this close to a guy before."  
  
Still keeping her eyes closed usha waited for the rude remarks, and the taunting that she knew would surely come from Inuyasha about what she had said, but when none came she opened her eyes.  
  
Silver clashed with gold for a brief moment before Inuyasha diverted his eyes away from hers to look at her neck, "I know you have never been this close to someone before." Inching closer Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, effectively trapping usha close to his chest.  
  
Burrowing his head in her hair Inuyasha claimed, "But I promise it won't be the last."  
  
Closing her eyes usha gave a sigh of contempt and hugged Inuyasha back, 'don't worry Inuyasha this WILL be the last time you ever hug me in this way.' She shifted a little and pulled from his embrace.  
  
"I must go now Inuyasha, I have things I must deal with." She turned and started walking away from the stream and the Hanyou still standing near it.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, 'She just sounded like.Like Kikyou did before.' His thoughts trailed off before he stopped them and took off after Usha, "She can't be.She wouldn't would she?" Growling to himself Inuyasha's pace picked up, "I won't let her Usha or Kikyou I won't let her."  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.  
  
"So sango-sama what do we do now that everyone is gone but us and Keade- sama?" Sango who was walking next to miroku on there way back to the village sighed, "I really don't know miroku-sama, I just don't know."  
  
Nodding his head Miroku looked back ahead of them towards the village that was just coming into sight, "I can't believe that Shippou-chan is gone for good, I mean what happened to the well it has never done that for as long as I can remember."  
  
He heard a small sniffle and turned to look at sango, "I'm sorry Sango-sama I didn't know it upset you so."  
  
Wiping away a few more of her tears sango glanced over at miroku and gave a forced smile before responding, "It is ok miroku-sama it's just that I miss him he was a lot like a little brother to me." sniffling a little more sango whispered in a timed voice, "Maybe Keade-sama will know something about what happened."  
  
Miroku nodded and they both walked into the small hut of Keade's to tell her what happened.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.  
  
Sometime after sunset Sango and Miroku finished telling keade about what had happened since they had left that afternoon.  
  
"So the well swallowed up poor little shippou-chan did it not?" Keade cringed a little at how troubled her voice sounded, there was no need for worry if it was something else that killed Shippou and she did not want the others to worry over nothing.  
  
Sango spoke up first, "Hai Keade-sama shippou was fine until he fell into the well, and when he did there was a flash of blue from the wells magic and that was it, Shippou was just gone."  
  
Keade's brow crinkled a little in thought, 'Maybe he was just sent to the future with no way to return, I mean the well's magic is blue is it not, but if that was the case Kagome-sama would have went through too.'  
  
Keade looked over at the two people sitting around the small fire in her hut and asked, "Did Kagome-sama go back too her time when she jumped down the well?" she watch as both Miroku and Sango shook there heads 'No'.  
  
Sighing Keade stood up, "Did anyone else go into the well?"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango stood up as well; Miroku spoke first, "Hai sango-sama went into the well to help Kagome-sama out of it after she hurt herself from the fall."  
  
Walking out the door the two group member's in tow Keade started towards the well a single Soul Stealer Youkai floating above her head, a gift from her older sister Kikyou before the last battle with Naraku.  
  
Still walking Keade glanced back to make sure sango and Miroku where listening before she replied, "Then I fear the worst has happened."  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.  
  
Yay I finished this chapter Gomen nasai that it took me so long to get it out, I've been busy lately, Guess what? My brother's baby is due the 23ed of this month isn't that so cool, I can't believe it. WOW him and his girlfriend are going to have a little boy. Aww.  
  
Hehe Well I will move on to the review responses Ja ne.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Reia Moon: Here is chapter Ten.  
  
KITSUNE-chan3: Hey sure I will be your beta reader but I can't get your e- mail to work too send you the chapter's when I finish them. So please e- mail me back and help me out. Ja ne  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Hehe calm down I have to focuses on the other characters in the story too, and don't get to stuck on Sesshoumaru and Kagome remember this is a angst story as well. Ku ku ku ku ku ku....  
  
InuyashaFan19: Hey look another review from you, I know it was evil here is the full chapter though.  
  
Bloodbunny: Yes I know I'm a evil Demon gurl and look I put up the rest of the chapter ku ku ku ku...  
  
Champion123: Yay...  
  
Spirit element: hehe don't sick your muse on me or I will sick my must on him, ::Pulls ulys out of nowhere:: See, and Don't worry Ulys acts normal sometimes too and it's scary.  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo: I must ask you something what does your name mean? And thank you so must for telling me what Maa Maa means I've been trying to figure that out for ever arigatou and yes Concubine means whore or at leasted that is the closest meaning in English. ^^' Lili boom: Of course it was mean I have to be mean like that sorry that inuyasha is like that but don't worry it is all part of the plot and don't go thinking that Sesshoumaru is an angle he plays a big part in upcoming angst parts of the fic. And If your looking for a happy ending don't read any farther. Ja ne.  
  
Nankinmai: oooh what does your name mean? No that's not it just a teaser if you people would read the author's notes you would know that. Sheesh.  
  
RED HAT: Hehe you did read that in the old chapter Nine, but I changed that to the new chapter nine sorry too confuse you but I did tell you all to go back and re-read that chapter, Gomen nasai for the confusion.  
  
HellzAznGrl: Hehe sorry that you don't like Usha but if you don't like her now you will really hate her later on. Along with Sesshoumaru. Oops should not of said that. Hehe Ja ne.  
  
SilverAquaFlame: Hehe glade that you like my story, and that you like Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairings but this is a angst fic so don't expected a happy ending I'm well know for my evil twists on good story's and well this one won't be any different. Ja ne  
  
Kalithja: Lol I love the review it was Kawaii, "^^" Wow you're the first to call my story Fantastic, Arigatou Kalithja-chan. ^.^  
  
InuTenchi: Oh what does your name mean? I know I can't wait till I update either, Yes I have done One other story it is and sesshoumaru/kagome story as well, But it doesn't start out all that well, It was the first one I ever wrote it's still a work in progress but I will get it done in time. and I have a Rurouni Kenshin story that I started but I don't quite like so I don't know if I will finish it, I might just delete it.  
  
LadyKoneko: I love your name, Kitty ::Runs over and latches onto some poor little koneko:: It was short because it was just a teaser for the whole chapter and it would have been longer but I was short on time and ideas for the chapter. Gomen nasai  
  
Ld: Uuumm weird name hehe, I updated fast see. ::Looks up at chapter:: ok maybe not that fast. u_u' A lemon would not be good because FF.net has strict rules against them now and if they found it I would loose my account and you would not be able to read any more of my storys.  
  
Psyco Sakura: MORE you say well then more you get.  
  
Animegrl2: Hehe sorry for the torcher but I was in a evil mood that day. Ulys: you are always in a evil mood Demon: Shut up you little turtle. Ulys: 0_0' hehe glade you think my name is cool I like it too.  
  
Last Updated on Sep 11, 2003 @ 1:07 a.m. 


	14. Read this Please

I Updated chapter Ten so now the whole chapter is there Please go back and read it, There are also Review Responses below the chapter, Please read and Review, Ja ne ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~ 


	15. Death Wishers Well

Hello peoples sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy lately so get over it and read the chapter. OK.Love you all yay!  
  
Demon: Hello  
  
TH: I am your worst Night mare. Hahaha  
  
Demon: *sweat drop* Ok then you scare me.  
  
TH: You know you love me.  
  
Demon: No I don't Me hate you. KU KU KU Ku  
  
TH: I'm calling the muse.  
  
Demon: Fine call Ulys.  
  
TH: I'm naraku's daughter damn it.  
  
Demon: Please I'm Sesshoumaru's Daughter  
  
Sessy: No your not  
  
Naraku: Daughter come home, you're not supposed to be with the enemy's  
  
TH: Your controlling my life dad why don't you go find Kikyou your clay potted whore.  
  
Naraku: :: Growls :: She isn't a clay pot, she is a clay person.  
  
Demon: *Big sweat drop* Ok then I think you two need help.  
  
Sessy: Shut up daughter we don't want to hear it.  
  
Demon: I thought I wasn't your daughter.  
  
Sessy: you are not this Sesshoumaru's daughter : Points finger at TH :: She is my daughter.  
  
Demon: ok I better get Ulys out here. ::Yells off stage:: Ulys get out here now.  
  
Ulys: Ok I'm coming, Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that appear in this story but she does own me, usha, and the death wishers well.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Easy Betrayal Chapter Eleven: The Death Wishers Well  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"I must go now Inuyasha, I have things I must deal with." She turned and started walking away from the stream and the Hanyou still standing near it.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, 'She just sounded like. Like Kikyou did before.' His thoughts trailed off before he stopped them and took off after Usha, "She can't be. She wouldn't would she?" Growling to himself Inuyasha's pace picked up, "I won't let her Usha or Kikyou I won't let her."  
  
And.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango stood up as well; Miroku spoke first, "Hai sango-sama went into the well to help Kagome-sama out of it after she hurt herself from the fall."  
  
Walking out the door the two group member's in tow Keade started towards the well a single Soul Stealer Youkai floating above her head, a gift from her older sister Kikyou before the last battle with Naraku.  
  
Still walking Keade glanced back to make sure sango and Miroku where listening before she replied, "Then I fear the worst has happened."  
  
This Chapter:  
  
Sango looked up at Keade confusion shinning in her eyes, "What do you mean Keade-sama, What has happened?"  
  
Still walking towards the well Keade answered, "I do believe that the well has been turned back into the Death Wishers Well."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened a little, "You don't mean THE Death Wishers Well, Do you?"  
  
Keade gave a small nod of her head, "Hai Miroku-sama I do."  
  
Miroku stuttered a little, "Bu.but the well.it.it disappeared over fifty years ago." Sighing he got a distant look in his eyes, "I remember being told the story's of the Death Wishers Well, it was said to be a evil thing killing all Youkai that dared to come within it." He stopped talking as the small group entered the clearing of the well.  
  
Keade approached the well the soul stealer youkai still overhead, "Yes miroku but that is not all, the well is said to be made by the Kami's to protect the Shikon No Tama, and since only Youkai searched for the Shikon no Tama back then the well only killed youkai not humans."  
  
Sango and Miroku walked up the stand next to keade and the well, now that they looked at it the well did indeed look different, the vines the once grew there where died or dying, the wood had a dark black color to it, and even the bones that once littered the bottom of the well where gone.  
  
Miroku reached out the touch the rough wood on the top on the well, some on the small spilt pieces of wood snagging on the thin fabric that covered his cursed hand, "I can feel the magic within the well."  
  
He paused and closed his eyes in puzzlement, "But it doesn't seem to be an ominous magic, almost calm and comforting."  
  
Keade placed her hand on the well a little ways from miroku's hand, "Hai Miroku-sama that is because you are human, the well protects humans because the guardian of the Shikon no Tama has always been a human, but had you been a youkai and placed your hand upon the well you would no longer be of this world."  
  
Sango who was standing next to miroku asked, "So that is why the well did not harm me when I went down to retrieve Kagome off the bottom?" Keade nodded, "Hai Sango-sama that is why, and if what you say is true it is a good thing Inuyasha did not go down the well after Kagome, it seems his ignorance has saved his life this time."  
  
Sango thought about this for a moment, "But if it protects the Shikon no Tama, then shouldn't it protect the Protector of the Shikon no Tama?" both miroku and sango turned their heads to look at the old lady next to them.  
  
Keade removed her hand from the well and straitened her back, "Hai Sango- sama the well is to protect the protector of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Sango nodded, "just as I thought" she crinkled her brow a little, "So then why was kagome able to travel threw time, and after the Shikon was used why was she unable to return to her time?"  
  
Keade sighed and patted the soul stealer as it flew by her waist in a never ending circle, "I believe that Kagome was able to travel threw time as a way to protect her and the Shikon, since she was born with in inside of her as a child her life would of constantly been in danger."  
  
She paused to take a deep breath, "But having been raised in the future were there are a great deal less Youkai this was not a threat, but when she became old enough to defend and protect herself kagome was sent back here to her own time."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to say something but Keade cut her off, "The reason she wasn't able to go back threw the well after Naraku died was because there was no longer a big threat to her life, so there for no longer a need to return to the future were she would be safe."  
  
Sango got to speak this time, "How do you know all this Keade-sama?"  
  
Keade waved a hand in the air, "Because Kagome is not the only one with Miko powers."  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short I was in a hurry to get it done and out, sorry about the grammar I will go back and check it some other time, please R and R thank you.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~Disturbed Demon Gurl~ 


End file.
